Mario and Sonic: The Dimensional War
by Avationrocks10
Summary: The peace is shattered again but this time with the help of a wanted scientist. With Bowser and Eggman joining forces with the help of the scienist. Mario and Sonic join forces come to terms of the reality and begin the long road ahead. The stage is set for battle and only time would tell. Takes place after Super Mario Odyssey and Sonic Forces.
1. Trouble in the Balkans

**Hello everyone, Thank you for taking the time to view this story.** **Honestly, I don't know what I am doing since this IS my first story about Super Mario and Sonic the Hedgehog after all. I don't know where this would go but I hope it would turn out for the better. This story is set after Super Mario Odyssey and Sonic Forces for those who don't know and a** **s you may probably know by now, E3 2018 had revealed Super Smash Bros Ultimate. With the reveal of Mario along with all the other characters being in and wi** **th the release date being December 7th, I am a bit trilled. I am looking to give it a try once it comes out.**

 **Okay just to put it out there, I am going to be attend my first year in College soon so I am a bit nervous about it as I heard the rumors about studying plus exams and all that. This would be the turning point in my life as I transition from being an teen to an adult.** **It's going to be a lot different then High School as I know.** **This is a warning to you all if the chapters start to begin to come up slow, some characters might not get to have time to shine because of it but I'll try my best.** **With the end of explaining, let's get to the story...hope you like it and a** **s always, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Trouble in the Balkans**

 _April 5, 2018_

 _8:00PM_

 _Near the border of Romania_

It was a cold day in these part of the world, cold but decent in the year of April 2018 to be exact. The world was in great shape, though not the best. For the past hundred years, wars were fought, lost and won. On this day, it was going to be a bit different. The distant chopping noise led to a fleet of fourteen helicopters were flying towards the border of Romania, flying low with the terrain. The helicopters were a mix of machines that were designed for different types of tasks.

Inside were soldiers, locked and loaded. The soldiers were all wearing the same uniforms, all in a mixture of dark green and dark blue. On the right shoulder of one of the soldiers, if not all...bore the NATO flag while on the left shoulder had a patch of two birds. One was peregrine falcon with it's talons extended to grip a star. The other was a short eared owl, looking in the other direction of the falcon as if it was going to make a quick sloop on something. Below the two raptors were the words _Breaknecks_.

Going back to the beginning...Breaknecks was founded in 2016 as a private military company to operate around the world in a similar fashion as Academi, formally known as Blackwaters. Due to an incident with another company back in the same year, the Breaknecks were integrated and while still serving as a private military company was found to be more trustworthy as it operates with NATO. This led to being given high tech military equipment but this came at a cost. The small company were only given equipment that had no use with current militarizes. They were still a small company with over a thousand imployed and flying UH-1D Huey helicopters, AH-1W Cobra attackers, and CH-53E Super Stallion heavy lifters.

Weapons like the M16A4s, M14s, and M60A3s were the least modern that the company was able to field with the acceptation of civilian night vision goggles and weaponry from WW2 like the M1 Thompson. Basically in a nutshell, most of them were hand me downs. There wasn't any complaining as the equipment was the best that they could afford, as long as they were cared properly. To avoid drama, Breaknecks only hire those who had served in the military. Anyone who has served within NATO were welcomed to take part, only if they were still willing to continue to serve alongside with the military.

Today wasn't anything out of the ordinary, a secret mission into Romania, to capture some high value target. The target was a scientist who used to work for the former Soviet Union, the reason he left was not known.

There were a few who were chosen to lead this mission, including those was a United States Marine named Walker Sanderson or "Pack" to be short. At the age of twenty-eight, He was young for this type of mission but had proven himself enough. He grew up in a lonely town in North Carolina, passed High School and joined the Marines. Another chosen to lead the raid was a thirty-year old SAS Operative by the name of Finn Callum to be simple. He had been involved in these types of operations before. Along with these two was a US Army Sergeant, his name was John Haring Patterson; with two tours and at the age of twenty-nine years under his belt. He grew tired of being back in the states and had decided to join the Breaknecks.

The call sign the helicopters were using was code named Echo, short but simple. Flying in Echo One was Colonel Orwell, the leader and commanding officer of the Breaknecks. He was a forty-five year old African-American who was born in Atlanta, Georgia with twenty-four years of service under his name.

The helicopters were flying towards a section of land that no one was using anymore so no one was going to get in the way except for the mercenary groups that was hired to guard against the force. Orwell looked from the GPS tracker and held a mike to his mouth. "Alright team, strike fast and they won't have time to react."

"Copy, Echo Leader."

"Split up and come in low." The helicopters began splitting into smaller groups. There were four landing zones that had to be secured, all in specific areas. In the middle of the four sites was a tower where the scientist would be.

"Watch the power lines, Everyone."

"Echo Nine though Twelve! Your cleared to fire as well!"

"Copy! Engaging!" The cobras were the first to open fire using their unguided rockets on some vehicles. At all four landing zones, Mercenaries began to fire on the helicopters as well as try to take them down.

Pack and Finn were designated for landing zone one as it was the closest to the target building. The door gunners on their helicopter fired on the mercenaries that were shooting back at them. 0nce it looked safe enough to land, the helicopters landed on the helipad and soldiers began to spread out to secure the area. Shots echoed and one of the soldiers took a hit to the chest and fell back screaming.

"Snipers! Up in that watch tower!"

Pack pressed himself against behind a wall, gesturing towards Finn. "Toss a frag, fry them!"

"Be gone! Fools!" Finn squeezed the pin and threw a grenade through a broken window. Pack watched as the resulting explosion blew out the rest of the windows out along with the sound of screaming.

"Medic! I need a Medic here!" Pack looked back and saw the soldier that was shot was bad, even though he wore a bulletproof vest. The medics had dragged him behind a wall and began the treatment. He didn't have time to wonder if the soldier would survive, as the battle was still going. From the radio chatter, it seemed to be going moderate as at the other landing zones, similar process was being made.

* * *

At Landing Zone Four, the helicopters flying under power lines while following a small river had arrived. Colonel Orwell surveyed the scene while his helicopter made a pass.

"Echo Ten, do you have visual on the enemy gunship taking off from LZ Four."

"Copy, Echo Leader, moving to engage."

The accompanying cobra unloaded it's 20mm mini-gun on a MI-28 Havoc attack helicopter that had just lifted from landing zone four, sending it spinning and crashing back down on the helipad.

"Thanks for clearing the way, We're landing now." Colonel Orwell's helicopter made a gun run then made a landing on top of one of the buildings to begin dropping them. "Go! Don't let that paycheck keep you waiting."

There was minor resistance thanks to the covering fire from the helicopters. As it would seem that the mission would be a cake walk, Landing Zone Three however was more defended, being centered around a complex similar to a farm. On the helipad, a Bell 206 was being readied to escape.

There was returning fire ranging from small to large, all aimed from blind spots. Eventually something had to happen as a result of that fire. Nearly all the helicopters in that area had taken hits but not as much as Echo Four. Echo Four was drawing fire so much that the pilot was having control problems, alarm blazed as they warned the helicopter was about to crash.

"Prepare to crash!"

The tail was the first to come off making the helicopter spin on the ground until it stopped completely, most of the occupants inside were shaken but uninjured. "Echo Four is down! I repeat, Echo Four is down!"

"Copy, Echo Ten! Move to assist if your available."

The helicopter had crashed near Landing Zone Three so the mercenaries who were defending the place had something to concentrate their fire on. Thankfully one of the Super Cobras made a pass and ended it before they could. This however came too late as some of the soldiers inside were shot while trying to escape.

In retaliation, the soldiers fired back at the mercenaries who were getting in their helicopter. The hail of bullets broke through the glass and shredded anyone unfortunate to be in the pilot section. One of the soldiers who had a grenade launcher fired a shot into the helicopter and destroyed it. The mercenaries had no means of escaping now.

* * *

Patterson had been assigned Landing Zone Two, it was a bit similar to Landing Zone Three but it surrounded by mountainous terrain. He had expected for the place to be packed with bad guys but there wasn't any return fire surprisingly. Did the mercenaries not think of defending this site? There wasn't anything in the briefing about this but the orbiting satellites had shown activity coming from this place.

Patterson was dropped along with a few other soldiers on the helipad and began searching the buildings. The first buildings to be searched were the small ones along with garages, then the more large warehouse was searched. A soldier carefully placed a bomb on the side door and backed away. The bomb exploded, causing the door to blow into pieces. "Breaching!" The soldiers rushed in and expected shooting to begin, only there was not. There wasn't anything in the warehouse but discarded crates of some sort.

"Clear!"

Patterson lowered his gun and took a look around. "What were they doing here if they weren't gonna use this place?"

"Something bad, most likely."

"Corporal Sanders, see what they been hiding in here." The Army veteran gestured for a soldier to go into an officer on the left side. Seconds later, the soldier came back out. "Sir, there are documented serial numbers here." The soldier given him a file that had some kind of writing on it, whatever it is. It just told a series of parts along with some tech computers. From what Patterson could tell, the serial numbers had to be the discarded crates. Just what was in them was what he was wondering. The distant booms told them that right now, the best thing to do was to head to the target building and get it done.

"Colonel, target zone is secure...We're on our way out."

"Copy, all."

"Let's roll!" Patterson looked into the room to double check before turning around to leave, they gotta see this.

* * *

With all the landing zones now secure, everyone converged on the target building. Pack and Finn had reached the entrance on the other side of the tower. Patterson soon joined them and stacked against the door.

"Ready?"

Finn threw a flashbang in a window and took cover. Seconds later, it exploded and blinded the enemies inside the building. "Move in!" Pack and Patterson along with a few other soldiers fired their weapons at the enemies who were trying to recover. Some of them shot at random, relying on pure luck to hit anything. Once the mercenaries were taken down, they continued to move further into the building and upstairs. The stairs curled up the tower but there was little space so they each had to follow one at a time.

Just as they reached the second floor, a hail of gunfire erupted from the room on the other side. One of the accompanying soldiers weren't quick enough and was gazed by several bullets.

"Jesus! God Dammit!" The soldier screamed at the pain came from his lower arm and leg, if anything he was panicking as well.

"Hey, it only grazed your upper skin... your going to be fine once the medics get here."

Under cover, Patterson threw a flashbang as far as he could into the other room and blinded the opposing on the other side. The remaining mercenaries were then either shot or tackled down. It went like this for a few more floors until the building was secure. Pack radioed to Orwell over in the helicopter hovering outside.

"Colonel, We're clear but no sign of the target."

"Damn..." Orwell looked silently around outside and back to the door gunners. He tuned the the radio to a secure channel, pushing the button and spoke. "Command, All the sites are secured but no sign of the package over." Seconds later, there was a response from the radio, coming in loud and clear. "Check the surrounding buildings, he couldn't have gotten far."

"You heard him everyone, search for anything out of the ordinary."

Anyone didn't know where to look because the only surrounding buildings were the landing zones, other then that abandoned nuclear power plant next to LZ Two. Thankfully soldiers who had stayed behind, setting up charges to blow up Echo Four had spotted a place that wasn't checked. "Captain Callum, there is a building near landing zone three..it's across the small dam."

"You heard them boys, lets all converge on that location."

"Lets go." Patterson was the first down and to move ahead onto the helicopter that would take them to LZ Three. A few minutes was what it took for all of them to reach the place. The soldiers crossed the dam, carefully stacking next to a door and a docking bay, ready to rush in on notice. All of them could hear muffled talking going on inside the building.

"Ready?" Patterson threw a flashbang inside and closed the door. Once it exploded, the soldiers rushed in. The few mercenaries were still standing were blinded by the flashbang. This give time for several of the soldiers to tackle them and secure their weapons. The building was vacant, only having several trailers and crates. There was one final door leading into a shed which looked like an office. Pack given the signal, opened the door and threw a flashbang in. Patterson headed in and pointed his gun to shoot if he saw anyone he deemed hostile, but he quickly pointed it down as he found nothing.

"It's clear!"

Pack and Finn moved in to back up Patterson as he continued inwards into another room. "Wait for me to give the all clear."

"Roger that."

"It's clear here as well!"

Both the two entered the other room, guns lowered. There was barely anything, only lockers and a workstation. Pack and Patterson looked each other in disappointment. "I can't believe we were led to a dead end, what are we suppose to say to Orwell about this?"

Patterson and Pack exited the room to report to Orwell about the looked around the floor, noticing the garbage laying around. "Geez, you think this scientist would be a lot cleaner."

He was just about to turn away when he noticed something metal under some stacked cardboard, the outline of how the metal appeared told him that this was a hatch. He placed his weapon down and began removing the cardboard.

"Hey there's a hatch here!" Finn called to the other room and continued removing the stuff that was covering the hatch. Patterson and Finn came into the room, helping the Brit remove the cardboard.

"On three! Ready?" Using their strength, the three lifted the metal door open and began stepping down with caution. One by one, the three stepped into a room consumed in darkness. Thankfully the three got out their flashlights, shining around to inspect. All around them room were old looking equipment, probably dating back to the eighties. From what they could tell this looked to be some kind of old laboratory. They continued scanning the walls until Finn shined his light on what they were looking for.

"There is the power panel."

"I got it!" Pack opened to the inside, knowing what to do and flipped a few switches, making everything turn on. This did include something else that began making hissing sounds.

"What the devil is this?"

"Someone get the Colonel here."

A few moments later, Orwell stepped down not expecting the complexity of the situation. He pressed into his ear piece and spoke. "Command, You might want to take a look at this." A soldier brought a camera out and was able to live feed a round shaped machine that had complex parts circling it.

"What the hell is this?!"

"No idea man! No idea!" Pack and Finn began going over what purpose the machine served. Was it a reactor?Was it a nuclear bomb?To them, it's design was similar to something fictional; Something straight out of a movie.

"So we fought all this way, just for nothing?!"

"No we do not kill for profits or anything like that everyone, if the world wants us to make it safe then we had better keep our word... we still have one goal, we're fighting for our families so they don't have to experience pain and suffering."

Pack looked towards Patterson. "Did you find anything else?"

"Me and the others didn't find anything but we found a list of serial numbers that were registered with discard crates within LZ Two." Patterson pulled out the same file from earlier, showing it to Pack. The Marine took a moment to look it over since there was a lot on the list. This given the idea of what if there was still valuable info on that computer.

Finn, check the computer... there has to be something in it."

The British soldier made sure the cords were still in place then turned on the computer. The startup was slow as the computer was a Windows XP. It only frustrated them as these types of computers were prone to crashing on start ups or worse. The computer didn't crash as they expected, but of course with every computer there was...

"God Damn Password!"

"How are we suppose to solve this? Too many attempts and it would lock us out."

"We don't! We can extract it using this." One of the soldiers plugged in a small device into the computer's port. The device was high tech, only top of the line intelligence agencies were able to get. It began to make buzzing noises for the first couple of seconds and made a simple ding. Seconds later, the device made the computer boot in while starting the download. Once the download was complete, Finn began opening the only file on the screen. The name of the file on the computer was named Project Video Game. What did it mean? The word Video Game had meaning, but the concept of a game being projected through a screen was the only thing. To be honest, It didn't make sense. Orwell calmly picked up the radio, "Command, Who was the package?"

"The package was a ex-scientist who wanted to look into creating portals through time if not, different realities."

"Do you think we would take the risk of letting someone discover how to go back in time? What if someone wanted to change the course of World War 2?"

"In the long run, we are not ready for that yet."

"Sir! If I am readying this correct, the scientist has been experimenting with something that he didn't want us to see." Many of the other soldiers began to argue over the topic, as opposed to what to do.

"Yeah, leaving us with something like a video game."

"If it's a theory then transporting into a video game is not possible, what would you do in there? Unless it's a portal to another universe like those fiction books."

"That is a loud of bull, you know."

"Everyone, let's just drop it... the mission is over, lets destroy that Huey and get out of here." Orwell calmly told everyone in the room.

The entire process that it took everyone to get back on board the helicopters took ten minutes. Ten minutes were worth while as they were headed southwest, towards the Mediterranean Sea. There were several ships waiting for the returning flights. Most of the ships were mostly destroyers but one ship almost stood out. The ship was the USS Essex, commonly known as LHD-2... the second in the line of the Wasp-Class amphibious assault ship. It was positioned in the water between Greece and Turkey and was the ship that Pack was stationed on.

It also served as home base for the Breaknecks, until their contract was complete, of course their contract was complete but the failure to get the scientist was going to spread like wildfire back home. The Breaknecks were going to get a debriefing and transit back to the United States where the money would be handed out for the effort.

Pack watched as the last helicopter powered down on the deck and headed inside to get warm. Now there was the debriefing with the Captain Canton. Pack was soon joined by Patterson, Finn and Orwell at the Captain's Quarters. "What are we going to tell him? The Breaknecks are starting to get wild up about today's failure."

"I suppose we could tell him about the file along with that project."

"You think he is going to believe this? What is going to happen is us being chewed out or command being taken off the grid for while." No sooner did Patterson finished, a high ranking tan dressed person approached from the upper hallway.

"Captain Canton!"

The four stood at ease and attention as the Captain got to the door and unlocked it. "Gentlemen, After you." The four proceeded to sit down in front of the captain's desk. Soon after, he himself took his seat.

"Orwell, Patterson, Callum, Pack... Close the door behind you."

"So, tell me what went down over there?"

* * *

 _April 8, 2018,_ _Several Days Later_

 _10:30AM_

Several Days had passed since then, the longest that he could ever endure. Once Canton was revealed the file and project, he didn't know what to say. The machine and secret location made sense but the project about a video game is what stopped him in his tracks. So far the Captain was silent ever since, he would occasionally come up and give a holler or two. And here he was, on the guardrail under the bridge looking out as the coast of Spain faded away in the distance. All he could see was six accompanying destroyers escorting the larger ship further west. Mostly everyone was quiet about this because some information was leaked about the raid. Some of the media was crying out that what the Breaknecks did was a crime against humanity. Of course, nearly all the sailors knew not to trust what was being said on nowadays.

He thought back to that soldiers that were shot during that raid, how were they doing now? Last time he heard from Finn, that the guy who was shot within LZ One had a bullet come inches from his heart. Thankfully the bullet was swiftly stopped in time. Of course he began thinking back to the other three. Orwell was in the hanger bay, helping to check the equipment of the helicopters. Finn was down in the cafeteria getting something to bite onto for a few. Patterson was also in the cafeteria doing the same but he wanted to get some alone time.

As Pack continued looking outwards, he couldn't help but notice the distant dark clouds in the distance. There were going to be storms in part of the Atlantic which proved fatal in the past but thanks to radar, they could be avoided by simply adjusting the heading.

"Hey Pack!"

Pack found Patterson up the stairwell, coming down to meet him. He acknowledged the US Army Sargent as he joined the Marine. He couldn't help but catch the storms in the distance. "Christ!When did it get stormy all of a sudden?"

"This is the Atlantic after all, storms are forming all the time."

"Have you heard anything so far since then?"

"The Breaknecks are beginning to doubt that they would be paid, I mean I don't blame them since we failed were led to some dead end."

"That scientist could still be out there, you know."

"That file on Video Games doesn't add up, if it was some kind of experiment to fuse minds or some crap involving transitioning." Pack didn't have to respond as the intercom system came online. "All Hands, prepare for approaching storm."

"A storm? Wait! Shouldn't we be clear of any storms? The only storm out there the one in the distance."

"It could have been a miscalculation, radar should have picked it up but it doesn't matter...let's get inside."

Pack and Patterson walked into the hallway that led towards the cafeteria where they were going to meet up with Finn to discuss some issues. They didn't get as far as there was a voice on the intercom.

"All hands, ready flight operations for the Breaknecks...All breakneck soldiers, report to your commanding officer."

"What? Readying?"

"Sanderson!" Pack heard his name called from a sailor up ahead. "Sergeant Sanderson! Captain wants you in the CIC ASAP."

"The Captain? Right away!"

"I'll go get prepared with Finn and Orwell then."

"Alright, I'll see what's going on."

* * *

 _A few minutes earlier_

"Captain's on the bridge!" A sailor announced the arrival of Captain Canton as he came to sit on his chair and overlooked the flight deck. The Breakneck's helicopters were left in place and tied down.

He checked the file on Project Video Game, looking over the report of battle. Still he didn't have an answer, it just doesn't add up. His mind was telling him that it was not possible to travel through time and space. If the project does add the possibility of dimensional travel in the mix then why? Why try something that hasn't been attempted by anybody? Does he want to destroy the universe to prove the point? To play some kind of game?

The captain was shaken off topic as a bright flash started to come from the ocean in front of the ship. "What the hell!" The captain sat up from his chair shouting, his eyes caught dark clouds forming in as he looked out the window. He was seeing that the waves were starting to get rougher then normal. He looked along the outlines, seeing thunderclouds. It can't be happening to him, can it? Some form or type of hurricane had formed in front of them.

"Sir? You might wanna take a look at the radar."

Captain Canton looked up the ship's radar hoping for the hurricane to show up but he was caught with awe because the radar wasn't showing back anything. Was the radar malfunctioning?

"Sailor, check the weather reports and see if there was a report about a hurricane."

"Sir, I checked and found no reports of a hurricane... the weather was reported clear."

"When was the radar check?"

"Ten minutes ago, Sir."

"Maintenance?"

"It was reported all green across the board."

It was just what he needed, to come face with a hurricane that the radar can't track. If they try to go through this one then the the escorting destroyers would use up all their fuel and become stranded. "This hurricane didn't show on radar and had formed at random...what if." The topic of dimensional travel came back to him. The topic had started to match now. The Breaknecks weren't able to find the scientist because he was able to travel to another dimension somehow. If the scientist had successfully made a teleportation device or something like that then perhaps this was the butterfly effect. He could theorize that the machine that was discovered discharged some kind of energy into the air and caused this hurricane. Did this hurricane lead to whatever world that the scientist landed in or whatever video game? He is gonna have to take the risk of being relieved of command to prove that theory.

"Sailor, Get the Breaknecks to ready up within five minutes and get me Sergeant Sanderson, on the double."

"Right away sir!"

* * *

 _10:35AM_

Pack made his way down the corridor and up a few stairs, taking him to the bridge. He found the captain still sitting in his chair with the file in his hands.

"Captain? You wanted to see me?"

"You see that out there?" The captain gestured him to look out into the storm and he did.

"What are you theorizing?"

"I taken the file into consideration about the dimensional travel and I believe that this has to be that portal to another world."

"Excuse me?"

The Captain told Pack about the hurricane not showing up on radar and what the machine could have done to make it.

"Options?"

"I am readying the Breaknecks for this, see this out."

Captain Canton turned towards the lone Marine. "Pack, I want you to lead Breaknecks into the storm, if this is a portal that leads somewhere through time or that dimension stuff... we may not know what we are dealing with."

"Sir, if that scientist had anything to do with this, then it's worth letting Washington know."

"I am putting a lot at stake here to help catch this guy as much as you want to... I am sure you know the risk here."

"I am aware of it, but where do you think this guy could have done? If he really was sent into a video game."

"You have orders, I am relying on you four to come back and bring everyone safe and sound." Pack knew what he had to do, he looked around the bridge. This could be the last time he could see this place. He was starting to step down the stairwell but he was stopped by the Captain.

"By the way, Pack! If you encounter anyone threatening civilians, then you have my permission to fire at well."


	2. A Bad Guy's Redemption

**Welcome back readers! I am sorry this taken so long, I had to something busy for the past few days. Last time revealed some details that I hope you all got. What do you suppose what's in this next chapter? Let's just say I am going to bring back someone big and small. I also apologize for the shorter chapter.**

 **Just a disclaimer, I was somewhat inspired by Mr Meme and his story, _Sonic: Resistance_ which I recommend you check out. It is basically a more detailed version of Sonic Forces. I am also putting it out there as a reminder that don't own Sonic the hedgehog or Super Mario.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: A Bad Guy's Redemption**

 _April 5, 2018_

 _6:00PM_

 _Unknown Location_

On the planet Mobius, peace had finally come for everyone. It seemed just like normal since a devastating war had brought destruction upon the planet. The War involved the Resistance and the Eggman Empire. The leader Doctor Eggman had launched the conquest of world domination to shape it into his order, even if it meant enslaving the entire planet. In the early stages of the war, the resistance formed to liberate the world from the rule of Dr Eggman could do very little as he had immense power. One of those powers included Infinite, a former and only surviving mercenary of the Jackal Squad. Having fused with the Phantom Ruby after being called _Weak_ by Shadow after failing to protect a facility used by Eggman, this caused him to have unlimited power which he used to his advantage.

Even the famed Sonic the Hedgehog wasn't able to put a stop to it, but thanks a few who had made some smart moves. Along with a cowardly but bold new rookie named Gadget was able to break Sonic out of the Death Egg. From there, Sonic and Gadget along with the rest of the Resistance was able to gain the advantage. During this, A younger Sonic from a different universe was able to rescue Tails and join the resistance soon after. Despite several fatal defeats, the resistance pressed on and was able to continuously push the Eggman Empire back to it's Fortress.

With Infinite still a threat, Sonic and Gadget were led to a hard fought battle which they won. With Infinite gone, all that was left was Eggman himself. Classic Sonic along with Modern Sonic and Gadget were able to defeat Eggman, marking the end of the war. With the end of the war, the effects of the Phantom Ruby wore off and Classic Sonic was sent back to his own universe.

As it would seem that peace had finally came; In reality the war had only lasted up to half a year but this left most of the planet in ruins due to the fighting. With Eggman no where to be seen, the resistance was disbanded after filling it's duties.

Almost six months had passed and recovery had began but it was slow as everyone was still coping. But within the dark underworlds of the planet, hidden from view from even the greatest onlookers hid the broken but still infamous Doctor Eggman. Basically after Eggman disappeared, his Empire had collapsed almost entirely. Not entirely though as many robots and scientists who worked for him were able to regroup.

Under the secret lab that hadn't been discovered yet, he was listening in as to how the world above him was doing.

"Five months after the end of the _War to take Back the Planet_ , the whereabouts of Dr Eggman appear to be unknown." Eggman listened in as the news reporter continued to speak, gripping his own fist. "In relation to Dr Eggman, the road to recovery had progressed outstandingly but the effects of the war can still be seen but thankfully it was short thanks to the resistance."

Eggman glowed at the mention of the resistance, it reminded him that his latest attempt at Sonic the hedgehog had failed yet again. Time and time again, his plans were foiled by that no good hero. His empire was a shadow of it's former self, gone were the days of how his ships flew unopposed high in the sky. Even if he rebuild,it would take years without the help of factories. How opinions were limited as of now. He only had about twenty ships left hidden around the world while the resistance, infact the world had more,what was he going to do?

He was so focused in his thoughts that he didn't his robots Orbot and Cubot hover in from the door behind him. "Umm Boss?" The mad scientist turned around more grumpy as ever."What is it! I am busy!"

"There is some random guy that just appeared out of nowhere, he said he wanted to see you."

"What?! How did he find our base?" Eggman had bases hidden around Mobius just in case something happened and he had to retreat. But most of them were discovered by the resistance and destroyed to prevent use. No one has found this base so far but, one was lucky?

"Ugh! This better be good."

The scientist followed his two robots and was led to the another part of his secret base. He found that there was someone sitting on one of the two chairs in the room. It was someone well dressed in a white suit, displaying some high degree of intelligence.

"Who are you?!"

"Me? You might just call me, Vandal."

"So, Vandal..." Eggman was grasping a weapon behind his back, readying it if things went south.

"How did you find this base? I rarely get visitors."

"Oh that point can be explained soon enough but I am here to help you."

"I don't need help from anyone, I wouldn't work with anyone on the likes of you."

"I know how you work... how you want to incorporate this world into your empire."

"That is exactly what I want to see and my plans would have worked it it wasn't for Sonic the hedgehog."

"So! I see...this Sonic has been opposing you, Is that right?"

"Yes... no matter how I plan out and how much I try, he always seems to defeat me."

"If you continue to suffer from defeats then I come bearing several inventions that should help you." The scientist took out strange drawings and displayed it towards the other scientist. "These are blueprints to help you build machines that can help you defeat him." Most of these drawings were designs that included improved jet engine designs, faster missiles and a bit more. As the scientist smiled in the most evil way possible, Vandal was hiding something in his mind.

 _"He's too arrogant to think clearly, If I had all that power...I'll show him how it is done...All he will do is waste every opportunity."_

He was right for that matter as Eggman always left holes that he didn't even care to patch, he had captured Sonic but didn't check the will of the opposing side. He would have to convince Eggman to follow his own plan. It would be to crack the planet open again, releasing Dark Gaia and cause a distraction while he and the scientist transfer to another dimension.

* * *

 _April 7, 2018, Se_ _veral Days Later_

 _4:00PM_

In the city near Green Hill, a red fur colored wolf wearing glasses and a tan utility belt was inspecting the recovery effort being commenced. This was Gadget, better known as Rookie by Sonic. He checked off a list of items that were needed for rebuilding. "Alright, that's all of them."

After the resistance disbanded, Gadget wanted to go on his own adventure but duties called him to help elsewhere. After that war ended six months ago, most if not nearly all of their lives were changed. After the recovery effort was completed, he would begin visiting some old friends.

His work was finished as this was the last building that needed repairs so there was only one thing left to do. "Woo!" The wolf sped off without a second thought, he was quick to head home back to his family. His family had survived the war luckily, managing to hide from Eggman's forces.

Memories still served him well for the good and bad. He had nightmares for the last couple of months after everything calmed down. Some of his nightmares had Infinite returning and Eggman recapturing the planet. Bit there was the one thing that made those nightmares not bad, it was Sonic the hedgehog. Sonic never got to rest as he was speeding around the planet helping those in distress. Gadget had some distant wonders of what he was doing right now. Unknown to him just as he was about to arrive at the home of his family. Above him at a hundred thousand feet, There was something happening. A portal was starting to begin take form, having the color of purple with no effects. Surrounding the portal were several re-purposed robots who were acting as guides. Both Vandal and Eggman looked at the screen for the results.

If there was anything that Vandal did to shape Eggman was going on a rant. He had told him everything, about him being from a different dimension where he exist in the form of entertainment. He also told where the scientist had failed... where he was utterly useless. He didn't think about what people thought of him at that moment. If there was something that Eggman had learned from this, it was how he wanted to show that his empire would still stand not in one dimension but two. Never again would he laugh knowing that Sonic and the others would find ways. What Vandal had also revealed was how there was another video game competitor on the list. If they were to successfully reach that competitor, this would have to be done. In secret, they would rebuild in that dimension, secure it then strike as Dark Gaia is struck down.

"Are you sure this plan of yours will work?"

"You should know they won't be able to follow us for a while, I made calculations of how long it would take them to figure it out."

"I believe you then but if they come stop us."

"If they do then they are going to have a long road ahead of them, we'll have to resort to plan B to make sure."

"Ah yes! The back up plan."

The human made some adjustments to the console before turning it to Eggman. "Your move?"

Down below in the city, Gadget was just about to knock as the three robots fired a beam out to space. A few moments later, a huge cylinder shaped weapon that was nearby also fired simultaneously towards the planet. It was a similar design to that within the beginning of _Sonic Unleashed_ , it didn't need the requirement of the Chaos Emeralds to power it up. The purple beam shot about the planet, this causing fizzling and a bright light to appear from the point of impact.

"What the..." Gadget shielded his eyes from the bright light, almost as the boom made him react by dropping to the ground. The bright light started to die down. He heard some deep rumbling below him and began to uncover his eyes. He was some strange energy coming out of the earth? He checked closer, fixing his glasses until he was sure of what had happened. There was lava down along with apart of the planet that looked to be cracked open. Wait, the planet was cracked? But how? Last time this ever happened was when he was a bit younger and he only had faint memories of it happening or the reason behind it. The parts of the world was moving away from the core but so far the gravity has kept them from floating off into space. He also saw something terrifying, There was a mist like cloud spreading from the center of the planet and making it's way down. He had to warn everyone of this, this had to be the work of Eggman again.

* * *

 _On the other side of South Island_

At the speed of sound, Sonic was the fastest thing on land that could travel the world in no time flat. He liked the flow of the landscape with the smell of adventure. It calmed him a bit to be honest after being forced to endure six months of torture. He of course could not count that Eggman was planning something. After months of not hearing trouble, it was surprising to him. Normally it would just be a few weeks depending on the time between the last defeats. Whatever Eggman had planned was out of his mind. Last time it was taking over Mobius and creating Infinite. If he could count the last few encounters from being forced to fix time with his younger self to fixing a planet that was cracked open and straight up battling a gigantic monster. He couldn't forget that day when he met Chip or Light Gaia as He was referred to. He stopped to take a look at the Necklace that his friend had left behind, the one with the green orb. Countless memories was remembered from that time when He and Chip would fight over the last dumpling. When Chip remembered who He was and decided to fight alone, Sonic insisted to fight to the very end which he did.

"Whoa!" He felt the ground rumble and a heard a loud boom as the sound reached him. It wasn't until he found that the horizon was lifting up along with strange purple energy being released. Sonic seem this type of energy before and knew where it came from. He knew who could have been behind this.

"Whoa! Eggman?! What have you done?!

* * *

 _4:05PM_

 _Koopa Kingdom, Bowser's Castle_

In the Koopa Kingdom, Bowser was on his throne thinking about his next anonymous plan. After the time spent on everything to point out that he would marry Princess Peach, even paying a large sum to hire the Broodals as his wedding planners. But Mario came once again to save the Princess. What was worse was that Mario had used him as a springboard to catapult himself then left him to die on the moon. Well he would have died but thanks to him remembering where he hid his airship he was able to get off.

It was five months after that failed attempt to get Princess Peach to marry him. Once again, Mario had to come and stop him in his tracks. Even though months had passed, it was too early to tell about how he was gonna kidnap the Princess again. He had decided to stop trying to kidnap her to build up the Koopa army.

He had the superior numbers so he might try again despite how many minions are sacrificing their lives for him. Numbers that ranged to half a million. He could try a other method with the Kooplings but he wasn't sure about it. One of his minions had came forward in a quickened pace and got his attention. "King Bowser, I have something to show you."

"What is it my minion?"

"There is someone who wants to meet you." This simple sentence from his servant was enough to get Bowser surprised. "What?! Who would dare enter the land of the Koopa?!" The minions that were in the room hid in fear as his voice echoed loudly. The minion in front of Bowser troubled in fear before calling down. Right before the minions was about to continue, the wooden doors flew open. Everyone in the room found that there was a white well dressed human and some strange scientist marching in a fashioned order towards the Koopa King.

Bowser was still surprised that the two of them had simply walked in without an introduction. He pointed a finger towards several Koopa Troopas in the room. "Minions! Fetch them something to drink!"

The koopa troops nervously approached the two holding trays, pouring the right amount of tea into the cups.

"Who are you two? What do you want?"

Vandal was the first one to speak, taking the first slip from the cup that was on the tray in front of him. He explained why they were here, telling Bowser about how Eggman was the antagonist against Sonic the Hedgehog. He also told them about how he knew who Mario was and how the important the Mushroom Kingdom was. Of course, this surprised the Koopa as he had just found out they were two characters based on a video game series. It also meant all the failures he did were all known. The last thing He told both of them was how he was an scientist like them, how he hated the world was ruled by people with different opinions.

"I'll give you both a deal, If you let Eggman rebuild his empire here...He will help you capture all of the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Are you sure? Are you planning to keep your word?" Eggman took the cup from the tray in front of him and took a slip as well."I am the guy who wants to only rule the planet Mobius if you might ask."

"If that's all you want then consider this a deal." The human and mad scientist looked to the still shaking Koopa troopas, reaching out to put their cups down.

Just as they were about to put their cups onto the trays. Both of them made a jerking motion and spilled the liquid still inside. To add to the fire, they also let go of their cup, letting it fall and shatter.

"Oops! My bad!"

The koopa troops knew that was on purpose and much to the dismay of them, they won't be able to speak up as it would mean a decrease in pay from the King himself. This job was terrible but it was better then having to march into battle without anything to attack with. The two troops shown sadness before heading back into the kitchen to get a bloom to clean the shattered cups up, their life miserable as ever.


	3. The Start Of The War

**Welcome back readers! Happy Late Fourth of July! Yes the timing is not that great as I had to celebrate as well. Still** **great timing to update this story right?** **I hope some few things were cleared up. After all, last chapter revealed that Dark Gaia was going to be broke out of planet Mobius again. Does this mean Chip will appear? W** **ill lose his mind and not know who he is again? It depends on the next few chapters and you will not know until then.**

 **To answer your question, Gamehunter. Yes there will be OCs in this as you could tell from the chapters so far. I will remind that some of these OCs are bystanders and may or not help out the characters.**

 **Anyway, You would be surprised on who is going to likely be in the chapter and the next as I left a hint. Since the canon isn't well explained, I thought I might as well try to take it slow. Enjoy the Chapter and explain what do you think about it**.

* * *

 **Chapter Three: The Start Of The War**

 _April 8, 2018_

 _Somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean_

 _11:00AM_

Pack made preparations to prepare for what was coming. He checked the time that was present and currently it was showing 11:00AM exactly. Colonel Orwell had briefed everyone about what they were about to do in relation to figuring out the mystery behind this hurricane. This thing couldn't be picked up by radar so it being strange was obviously seen. Out of the hundred and eighty men in the Breaknecks, only a hundred and thirty were agreeing to go. Those who were not going were wounded or have chosen not to go as it was their choice. Patterson, Finn, and Pack were onboard Echo Leader with Orwell so Pack could talk more about the operation.

"Captain Canton is putting everything at risk here to find that scientist, same plan as before...kill or capture."

"What else did he say?"

"What the Captain theorize was that this hurricane was the negative output of that machine that we found. If this leads to where that scientist went, we could be in a video game dimension of something like that. "Orwell looked at it Pack was losing his mind. The dimensional universe thing was only science fiction that was being written in books and all that. If this was something like that then what were the consequences. Will they be trapped in that universe after the hurricane disappears? How long would it stay open?Orwell put the microphone up and began speaking.

"Alright team, form up after your airborne and stay close." One by one, the helicopters began rising into the air then formed into formation. Everyone was not sure what to expect since hurricanes had violent wind changes. They could crash and would have to face monstrous waves until they drowned.

"Everyone close your doors and hold on, this could get bumpy."

"Copy Echo One."

With the first few seconds of entering the cloud, each of the helicopters was hit with a violent gust of wind. The sudden gust almost made several of the helicopters nearly collide. "Geez! This is crazy! What is wrong with us!"

"Easy...Team, we been through more then this, just keep your machine stable."

The helicopters continued into the storm and into the unknown. The shifting winds and keeping an eye out were things to contend to. If there was an indication of their passing, it was the instruments. Nearly all of them were going haywire, from the compass to the altitude indicator. As it was just by a miracle, the clouds ended and revealed clear sunlight. Up ahead of them, everyone could see land. The doors were opened and some soldiers looked out to take a gaze. From the front glass of their helicopter, the leaders began to take in the shape of the land. Even Orwell took off his shades to get a view of it. The land went into the horizon which meant it was a hundred miles of more.

"Ahahahaha! We made it!"

"Everyone make it through alright?"

"Echo Nine here, all systems green."

"Systems check?"

"Hey, The GPS is out... anyone else getting this?"

"Copy Twelve, we're getting a negative on GPS as well." The pilot flying leader checked the instruments to make sure anything else wasn't in working order. "Heading and Airspeed Indicator is back to normal though."

"Well Orwell, Think we should continue?"

The Global Positioning System was what told anyone where they were exactly in the world, well their world at least. The GPS was expected to go dark as this Video Game World didn't have anything orbiting in space. They would need to relay on the inhabitants on this land, if they are friendly that is.

"We're already here, we made that decision once we entered that hurricane. We should keep heading further inland."

The helicopters could fly for three hours max so they would need to find a place to refuel with the extra cans of fuel they had brought along. Orwell had decided to not split the group up as it would create something negative.

For the next hour and a half or so they kept their heading, having a few conversations to pass the time. So far they didn't encounter a town of something like that. It was only forest areas and mountain ranges so far as the Heading Indicator had them pointing south. How far did this land go?They had no idea. It wasn't long until one of the pilots had issued that he was low on fuel. Nearly everyone was low on fuel as well so they had to look for a place to land.

"See any place to land?"

"Negative, It's mountainous terrain."

"Hey, I think we could land in that field down there. "Patterson pointed towards a clear patch of valley between the terrain.

"Alright team, follow us in and watch your rotor clearance."

The Breaknecks began to fan out and secure the surrounding area to make sure it was safe. Until the helicopters powered down, the sound would draw attention. They were going to be there a while as unloading and refueling would take almost half an hour or more to manually complete. Orwell had chosen to go ahead to scout and wanted anyone not going to get out. Patterson and Finn were the first ones out as they had been sitting all this time.

"Alright, keep yourselves situated until then."

Orwell made the gesture to the pilot to lift back off and continue heading south. Up to a minute or so, the mountain range ended and revealed flat land on the other side. This was mostly a mixed breeding as they didn't have to risk crashing.

Strangely the radar began tracking something once the helicopter had cleared the mountains. It was a multiple blimps that sounded big and slow. Rules are that it was something that had to do with this land, a flying machine. They wanted to investigate it but their fuel didn't permit that. Pack and Orwell began to discuss what they were going to do for the long run.

"Since we don't have the fuel to scout, We're going to drop you off so you could scout ahead on foot and try to make contact with the residents, try to determine if they are good or bad."

"What do you suppose if I do get into a bad situation?"

"Your going to be on your own until we get out of that mountain range, once we start calling."

Orwell had finished and was able to give his attention out the side door. "Look at that." The marine was looking at something in the distance, there were blue and pink silos like hills all over the place. There was also something strange about the landscape, from what he could tell there were giant mushrooms. He couldn't tell the color due to the sun's glare.

"Those look awfully familiar for some reason." He began to listen to Orwell again. "Pack, what do you think we should land?"

"Anywhere I guess."

The helicopter descended and went into a hover to land. "Alright, this is as far as we could go, we risk further going inland and we'll be out of fuel without any help."

"We have no idea what could be waiting for us out there."

He watched as the Huey climbed away and turned to the north to hear back. Once he couldn't hear the chop chop of the blades, he began to move out. Depending on where he should go, he could start down a dirt path. The sound of leaves crunching under his feet was the only sound he could hear apart from the slight gust of wind blowing through. He walked and tracked how far he went, up to a few miles of walking that is. He continued down the dirt path as it entered a thick cover of trees and the next that happened was unexpected.

He heard the faint sound of something hitting the ground, sounding hard. Someone was in trouble and his training had involved something like this. He clicked his M16 off safety and began moving towards where the sound came from. After moving further in, he gazed carefully upon the surroundings for anything out of the normal. The thought of him being jumped by some strange creature haunted him, nothing could go worse as he was alone.

He checked around again and thought he saw something gleam out of the open, he instantly looked back and caught red out the corner of his eye. The gleam was being caused by gold due to the yellowish color. The leaves rustled as he took a step into the unknown. As he moved in closer, spotting that the red had belonged to a figure up ahead. He put his gun back on safety and positioned it along his chest. As he got closer, he was silent as he saw something about the figure, taking a few seconds to process what he was seeing. Pack stopped and couldn't help but take the time to pinch himself in the arm to see if it was a dream.

 _25 Minutes Earlier_

If anyone could even recognize the landscape then they would be correct. The blue and pink silo shaped hills told that this was the great and peaceful Mushroom Kingdom. And where there was a kingdom, there had to be a hero protecting it. That hero was the great Super Mario. With a countless number of adventures and rescuing princess taking their toll, even the hero needed some rest.

Not far from the castle of Princess Peach and Toad Town. Mario relaxed peacefully, resting on his back looking at the sky. Everything was normal as usual just like the old times. After all, it was not easy traveling around the world in pursuit of saving the one you love."Hey Mario!"He heard someone call to him and looked up and saw two hat like figures floating above him. "Ah...yeah!" Mario waved his hand to acknowledge the two. Those two figures were Cappy and Tiara, the two Bonneters that he befriended just a few weeks ago. Bowser had again tried to kidnap Peach so he could force her to marry him. He was knocked off the ship in the end but thankfully he met Cappy who was also trying to rescue Tiara, whom was being forced to play part.

Because his original hat was ripped to shreds, Cappy had now taken and occupied it's place ever since. Within the following weeks, the two had held a bond. Something that wouldn't break until the end of time. He made a smile at Cappy before he closed his eyes to go back to relaxing.

With that Cappy turned back to Tiara to lead her around to explore the rest of the Mushroom Kingdom. The adventure between them didn't come without a few bad eggs. Bowser had ruined his moment at proposing to Peach on the moon and he sort of overreacted, joining along to shove flowers infront of her face. He was still upset a little by Peach's decision on the moon but he understood. Since that day, he has been trying to wait it out until the right moment to propose to her again. Just as he was about to settle down, the toads around him begin to sound alert. "Hey! What's that?"

Mario opened one eye and saw one of the toads pointing towards the sky. He jumped up surprised, walking beside the toads while raising his hand to block out the sunlight to get a better view. From what he could make out, it looked like a bullet bill. Mario reacted quickly as he figured out where it was going to hit, it was going for the Odyssey. "Ohh Noo!"

While this was going on, Cappy and Tiara was hovering west. They were going to see the rest of the Mushroom Kingdom, well not all of it.

Some toads from the Mushroom Kingdom Weather Service had put out the notice that a thunderstorm had formed north of the kingdom and has already made landfall so they weren't able to explore that part of the Mushroom Kingdom and since the kingdom was fairly large like the Cap Kingdom.

There were famous places like Acorn Plains and Rogueport but there were countless more they could explore. Mario and Peach had warned them of how dangerous it was out there but they felt that they would be able to take care of themselves.

"You ready Sis?"

"I am ready, Big Brother. "

All of sudden, a boom made them turn around and see wooden ships coming from the east. Those ships were already recognized, it was Bowser.

"Doesn't he ever give up?" Cappy had hoped that nothing would interrupt this planned adventure with his sister but that this right now? It doesn't matter anymore, the adventure could wait a little longer. Cappy turned towards his sister for his attention.

"Tiara, I want you to go stay with Peach and warm her of this."

"But... "

Cappy sped away back to where Mario was, leaving Tiara alone. She loved her big brother, the only one she could. She didn't want to see him get hurt but seeing how he made it through with Mario, he was right.

"Just be careful..."

* * *

Mario made a dash for the bullet bill, he was able to jump up and knock it off course. He landed on a toad house as the bullet bill reversed and tried to go for him now. He reached over his head only to remember that Cappy was with his sister. Cappy was the only one that could help him take control of others. He barely was able to dodge the bullet bill just as it sped past, exploding as it hit a brick wall.

The hero landed back on top of the house, looking for more trouble coming his way.

"Hey! Mario!"

"Uh!" The hero saw Cappy hurriedly floating towards him, hovering over him before placing himself on Mario's head. "I am ready to go!"

"Oh yeah!" Their attention towards towards the castle as there was a loud whizzing coming from that direction. Mario looked towards the noise, he quickly spotted a fleet of flying ships that were all too familiar. They were hovering towards Princess Peach's Castle. No doubt, it was Bowser alright. He had came back in just a short time which was no surprise, it had only been a few weeks since Bowser was left on the moon. There was no question how he managed to get off in the first place, the answer was right infront of him. Some of the Royal Guards were already putting up resistance as the first wave of Koopa Troops jumped from their ships.

* * *

The Royal Guards included Toads, Hammer Bros, Koopa Troopas and even Goombas who were taking the job of defending the Castle of Princess Peach. Going back, there were several group of minions that had taken up resistance against Bowser, partly due to them not supporting his actions or tired of the attempts. Some of these included several Hammer Bros, Koopa Troopas, Goombas, and even Lakitus. All of them did this with reason, they didn't have anger towards Mario or the Mushroom Kingdom. They only wanted to stop the meaningless sacrifices that they had to endure against Mario and his friends. Several of these former enemies moved to the Mushroom Kingdom to enjoy a bit of peace, some of them were lucky enough to not get stomped on or had missed the action all together. It took a while for them to settle in due to the toads being fearful of informers who would report back to the monster every day and hour. A Koopa did have some advantages when placed in the right place, aside from the ability to hide in shells.

There were also some who were taught about how life was in Bowser's army, one of these was a Koopa named Conlan. He was one of the new ones in the Royal Guard. He was told apart because he would always wear a blue bandana.

His father was a former minion who used to work within the walls of Bowser's castle, defending the hot and dark place. His father took the risk of joining the resistance and ran into the Mushroom Kingdom. To put it short, the knowledge his father had made him grateful to call this place his home. His mother was born here as well where she was taught a different method of beliefs. And until his father came along, she had no knowledge of what kind of life a Koopa Troopa lived under Bowser's rule. Once his father revealed of his life, it was where the talking began. She would help him get use to the new life while he continued to talk about how many close encounters he had with Mario. Eventually this talking became love and led up to him.

He was able to make some childhood friends during this time and get along. His childhood friends were named Hammy, Kobuto, Kobuti, Kobi, and Kolbie.

Hammy as you could guess was a Hammer Bro, guess you could call him the strongest one in the group. Kobuto, Kobuti, Kobi and Kolbie were Koopa Troopas. Like Conlan, they wore bandanas with mix of colors. Not much could be said about all of them but take it that they all had a similar story to Conlan.

All of them call themselves the _Scoring Six_ as a trait name to their football team and it stuck ever since. They had joined the Royal Guard nearly a week ago and were serving alongside one another to help defend their Kingdom. Well nearly all of them, as Kolbie had left the group early for some reason and decided to become a nurse instead, working in another part of the Mushroom Kingdom.

So who would the leaders of the Royal Guard be? Well that would be the Toad Brigade. The Toad Brigade which included Hint Toad, Sleepy Toad, Bank Toad, Mail Toad and Archivist Toadette were led by Captain Toad. The Scoring Six had respect for the Toad Brigade as they heard of the adventures with Mario.

Toadette was put as their leader and was able to get along quick due to her upbeat personality. So what was the Scoring Six doing today? Guarding Toad Town. Toad Town was moderate based on size, split into sections. The last kidnapping didn't involve Toad Town but there was no guarantee that it won't be left alone. They did want to become the guards that roamed inside of Peach's Castle but Toad Town was close enough.

* * *

Toadette was sprinting through the town, warning everyone of the upcoming attack. She was also rallying every guard she could find while heading for the town's library. The Scoring Six was on break as she came into the building. "Everyone! Bowser is attacking! Meet me outside as soon as you can!"

In an instant, All the guards got out of their seats and began readying. They could see the ships hovering on the eastern side of the town with all types of minions jumping down. It wasn't long until the east gate was brought down by Bob-Bombs, announcing the arrival of Bowser's army.

Koopa Troopas and Goombas were marching down from the eastern side, coming to harm the inhabitants. What the defenders had noticed was how the minions were all lined in rows which made them easy targets.

The defending Troopas hid in their shells and made their friends launch them towards the lined up minions. The results was exciting as the minions couldn't get out of the way in time and were hit. Conlan was one of the ones launched towards the Minions and sprouted from his shell to began fighting the minions.

"Conlan, Watch out!" The Troopa turned alerted as there was a Goomba running towards him.

Conlan got ready then kicked the Goomba as hard as he could and made it fly into the air with a poof. He then hid in his shell and was set into a spin to knock more Goombas off their feet. During this, Toadette was pulling up anything she could and throwing it towards the battlefield, aiming carefully to not hit the friendly Troopas.

Some of the defenders went down due to the sheer numbers of minions yet they were unorganized. The Scoring Six continued to use spin attacks and coordinating with the Toads as they used their shields and spears to fight. This seemed to have gone on for a while until the Scoring Six looked around and found the minions of Bowser was sent running back in the direction they were marching from by the defenders of Toad Town. A older Troopa from the center of town was heard yelling. "Yeah! Stay out of our town! You minions!"

He chuckled a little bit as it was ironic because some of the older koopas were originally minions themselves, it might have been a change in attitude. There was however one more enemy coming down the main path, it was a giant Hammer Bro. How did it get that big was to anyone's guess. It was slowly coming towards them and it must be stopped but they didn't have anymore bob-bombs to throw. Some of the defending Hammer Bros tried throwing their hammers but had no effect. Shell attacks was considered but would have no effect as well. "We can use this."

Conlan's friends had brought forward a cannon and aimed it towards the giant Koopa. Kobuto and Kobi pulled the string but nothing happened.

"Guys! The cannon is jammed!"

The cannonball was lodged in tight so removing it was hopeless, the four could only think about hiring in their shells as The Hammer Bro turned it's attention towards them.

The four then heard a shot and the giant Hammer Bro fell back in suprise, passing out from shock. The four koopa troops seen that to their right was a Toad armed with the weapon, it had worked.

This weapon was developed prior to the last kidnapping of Princess Peach. Because some of the Royal Guard were getting tired of how easy it was for Peach to be kidnapped, they took it upon themselves to improve the weapons they had. This included building better cannons, shields, spears, etc. This however wasn't enough so with the knowledge of Princess Peach, set out to build a rifle. Their first ever bolt action rifle, purely by the Mushroom Kingdom. It's design was simple, having an appearance as the Lee Enfield. The bullet small in size but able to penetrate the shell of a Hammer Bro. It was nerve racking to get use to and it took long to make. Some still preferred to use spears and shields but it didn't matter at the moment. Toad Town was safe for now as it wasn't being attacked anymore.

Back at the Castle, Captain Toad pointed out towards the Toads and Koopa Troops where the cannons should be aimed and fired. The rest of the Toad Brigade was throwing just about anything that was heavy down to the minions below.

During this, Peach and Tiara was on the top roof of her castle trying to get a better view of the battle. Tiara was able to find Peach and warn her about Bowser. Closely besides her were two Hammer Bros, these two so far had shown themselves during training and were personally chosen by Peach. They were doing better then those two toad that she had to dismiss when Bowser attacked last time.

"Princess! We must leave, it's not safe at the moment." Perhaps they were doing too well. Peach ordered the guard to quiet down and began to speak.

"I am not leaving here until I know for sure that Mario will come."

"Your safety is more important, Princess...but if that is what you want then we'll protect you until the end."

As Peach and Tiara watched, a couple of ships were approaching the castle from the side, firing their cannons towards the defensive positions. Toads screaming as bullet bills sped towards them, hitting the cannons and completely destroying them. The force pushed them off their feet and many of them were having trouble getting up. The Toads and Koopa Troopas couldn't do anything as their weapons were destroyed. There was nothing that could stop Bowser from getting to Princess Peach unless..

The sound of movement made everyone look back and see Mario running past them. Instantly all of them were cheering the hero on as he jumped the castle walls and landed on a ship. Mario along with Cappy shown an angry look as the Koopas had figured out their ship had been boarded.

"Okay Cappy, Get ready."

Mario threw Cappy towards a Hammer Bro and processed it's body. Under his control, he began to throw hammers at the occupants of the ship, destroying the sails as well. Once this was done, Mario unprocessed from the Hammer Bro and jumped to another ship just as the ship began crashing to the ground. Everyone watched as Mario came face to face with Bowser, the two of them staring at each other deep in the eye.

"Well! Well! Well! If it isn't Mario the plumber."

Bowser jumped from the higher post of the ship and down to level with Mario."I see you still have that hat friend of your."

"Leave this Kingdom, You already did enough Bowser!" The Koopa just laughed it out, acting like mario was joking. "This is where your game ends."

Mario didn't get what Bowser meant on that part but it didn't matter. Bowser went behind a crate, throwing it open to reveal some strange machine. It began to shoot at the hero forcing him to dodge. It was a rotating device and whatever it was, it shot smaller and faster bullets.

Mario dodged until the machine stopped firing for a period of time. This give Cappy an idea. "See that? Try groundpounding on it once it stops firing."

"Okay Cappy."

Bowser laughed as the machine began firing the bullets again. One of the bullets managed to get lucky and hit Mario in the arm, causing him to cry out in pain. He had lost one of his three life bars because of it. He hid behind a metal crate to look. It was a stinging sensation, burning as if he touched lava. This didn't cause him to give up just yet as the machine had stopped firing again. He made a dash, jumping on top of it and groundpounded.

"Yes!"

The machine made a hissing sound then exploded causing a barrel to shoot out. Cappy explained to Mario, seeing the result.

"I see now, if we hit it two more times then it would become damaged enough to be unable to use anymore."

"Mhm."

The machine fired again and before Mario was able to start moving. "Ouch!" There was that burning sensation again but this time in his leg, again he cried out in pain. He had lost another of his life bars,his body felt very tired but this didn't stop him. He dashed for the machine, groundpounding on it once again.

"Good Going!"

Bowser reacted as the machine took another hit before hissing then exploding again.

Just as Mario was about to defeat the King Koopa, A strange ship hovered over them and began shooting missiles at Mario. Mario could see some strange man sitting at the controls, pressing wildly. Who was he? He wasn't seen anywhere in the Mushroom Kingdom before. Mario barely managed to avoid the last one and land back on his feet, unfortunately this was the last part to the act.

"Goodbye Mario!" Bowser fired the last cannon from behind Mario, too fast for him to evade entirely.

"Mario!" Peach with Tiara hopelessly watched on as he along with Cappy was thrown off of Bowser's Airship. Both of them were falling towards the ground, it seems that both Peach and Tiara would be forced to go though with the events before with no hope. Both of the her Hammer Bro Guards that were with her, stood in defensive position as Bowser appeared on the edge of his ship looking down at them.

"Princess, if you would kindly come forward and climb onboard, we would be on our way."

* * *

Cappy's eyes opened, finding himself upside down laying on dirt. "Mhm..." He transformed into his normal self and hovered over Mario to see if he was alright. "Mario?" The poor plumber wasn't moving from what he could tell."That impact with the ground must have knocked him out."Cappy said to himself while thinking back to the time he landed in the Cap Kingdom. Hopefully he was not injured from a fall like that. There was time for that later, Peach and Tiara was in trouble. There was no telling what Bowser would do; seeing the adventure that unfolded before, it was likely that he would arrange for a wedding again. He had to wake Mario up before...

"Oh no, somebody is coming!" Cappy heard the sound of leaves crunching along with footsteps, quickly sped and hid under cover as best as he could. By mere seconds after, he saw a strange looking human approaching from behind some trees. The human was holding some kind of rifle with a design that was a lot different from the royal guards.

Cappy took notice as the human stopped and was having the strangest look on his face while pinching himself in the arm.

"What the hell?" Pack couldn't believe his eyes, those overalls and gloves were recognizable. He felt like it was all a dream but it wasn't since he pinched himself earlier, it was THE Super Mario. He may have been a Marine but he had memories of getting to know the hero. Since he was born in 1989, he had a chance of playing Mario Games while growing up. He even had the chance to buy and play the latest one called Super Mario Odyssey while he was on leave. He was driven so deep in the gameplay that he already knew who could have been nearby. The trademark cap was missing, which only meant one thing. He checked around carefully and sure enough he spotted a floating ghost like hat looking back at him in a worried and frightened matter while hiding behind a small bush. Pack concealed his smile as he knew who had that shape and could have been easily startled.

"Hey! Come on out! I know your there...Cappy!"

Cappy was shivering as the human had noticed him but his eyes went wide as his name was called, How could this human know him? Was he from New Donk City? Clearly He didn't look like it, the outfit was different and yet...

Cappy's mind was racing with disorientation, what should he do? Should he reveal himself from the bush? Should he run? Of course,running didn't seem like the best opinion as he promised Mario that he would be by his side whether the case. He hesitated but he rose up from behind the bush and hovered towards the human. There was an odd silence between them until the Bonneter was close enough.

"Sorry for that, I am easily startled when it comes to things that come sudden."

"It's alright..."

Hearing Cappy talk regularly had Pack surprised a little; normally it was short expressions, gibberish lines, and laughs but here he was talking plain English with him. While there was a question about how? That thought could wait later also.

"Mario?" His thoughts were snapped back as Cappy hovered close to the plumber, he asked towards the human."Is he breathing?"

Pack looked down to Mario, checking for a pulse."He is fine, he'll awake soon. "Cappy looked over the human, marking the mixture colors of green and dark blue with some kind of flag on the shoulders. He couldn't help but ask that simple question. "By the way, how do you know my name?"

Pack swore under his breath as that question was going to be hard to explain. No! It was going to be hard to explain to everyone else, telling them that their existence was known only from a video game series created by Nintendo. Undoubtedly the explaining had to be answered and revealed along with their reactions. He is going to have to tell a lie...towards a character he came to like. Lying was the thing that got anyone to lose trust with another, outright lying to Cappy after meeting him was going to be that spark. There has to be an excuse in order to delay that question.

That excuse came as Mario jumped up to his feet, astonishing the two."Whoa!"

"Mario! Your awake!"

"Mhm..." Cappy turned back into the trademark red cap and plopped back onto Mario's head, the plumber adjusting him properly.

"How did you two end up here in the first place?"

"Ah! Peach!" Mario remembered about earlier and looked around then ran down a path, leading somewhere. "Hey! Wait up!"

"Echo Team! Come in, anyone read?" Only static came out of the end of the line making him a little concerned. "C'mon!Don't do this to me!" The breakneck had to have been done with refueling by now so he had to call them in because it could get ugly soon.

"Orwell? Patterson? Is anyone receiving this?"

"Copy all, we have you five by five."

"Get settled, I'm gonna need support!Over?"

"Copy, Pack...We're on our way."

Pack thought deeply, if the storm had led them into a video game like dimension then it could mean a big game changer. This could be the next step in learning how rips in time and space formed, for the good and bad.

"Pack, this is Echo One...Radar is lighting up! What the hell is up there?"

"That's what I am going to find out."

As he followed the red cap hero, he saw ships flying around a castle. That was the castle of Princess Peach. He took out his binoculars and checked. Indeed it was Peach's castle along with ships with symbols which he recognized instantly. The symbol of Bowser and...

He checked closer and was taken by awe, it couldn't have been true. There were ships of a different design but that symbol stood out. "Eggman from The Sonic Series! Bowser and Eggman working as one! But if Eggman was here then, That means..."

Wait? Where was Sonic and the rest of the crew?Did they not get transported here as well?

Pack couldn't get an answer as this was something new to tend to. While he played Super Mario, he also tried out the Sonic Series as well. Getting up to play the latest one as well. Did Mario know about Sonic the Hedgehog?If he doesn't then they were in trouble. The play style was different, a lot different. How was this going to affect them all? If it is then something has to be done. The castle was in trouble and he had to help. He put away his binoculars and checked the magazine of his M16, founding it full along with seven other magazines in his pockets."Alright, it's show time!"


	4. The True Fight Begins

**Welcome back readers!Sorry for the long overdue update. So what was the reason for this?** **Like I said in the beginning, College will begin to hamper with me posting chapters but I'll do what I can. I didn't get the time to update until now due to the major preparing I needed to do. I officially start today so I need all the time I can get. I simply can't leave you hanging right?**

 **L** **ast chapter had our hero Mario come face to face with Bowser. O** **ur heroes meeting soon after and an inside view of a** **brief battle fought in Toad Town. So what would happen now?**

 **I would like to thank Gamehunter for pointing out my mistake. I'll take consideration in to correcting adding spaces between exclamation points but like everyone, I won't be able to always see and correct that mistake.** **And yes, the main character's name is Pack, more simple then to call them using his real name right?**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: The True Fight Begins**

 _April 8, 2018_

 _11:30AM_

Pack followed Mario as he used Cappy to process a Sherm and began shooting at anything related to Bowser. In the middle of this, Koopa Troopas, Goombas, and Hammer Bros were fighting each other to take gain the advantage. Some were throwing punches, biting one another, and even shell spinning. It was confusing for Pack to know who was on which side so the only way to tell was seeing if anyone would attack him and Mario Those that didn't had joined alongside Mario to assist him in defeating the invaders. Those that did had tried to grab, bite or shell spin into them. Pack decided to not use his weapon since it would be a waste and just kicked them away.

When it came to Hammer or Fire Bros, he switched the M16 into single burst. As much as he didn't want to harm them, they were threatening to or were already doing harm the Mushroom Kingdom so there was no point in holding out.

* * *

Conlan was helping his friends to get the injured inhabitants of Toad Town safety out. So far, the forces of Bowser had been driven away but they'll be back soon. It was worrying already as the defender have taken losses. Thankfully some of it could be reversed. The emergency supply of Super and 1-Up Mushrooms came in handy as the fallen or injured were revived.

As this was finishing up, Toadette was able to get the attention of everyone who were standing. "Thank you for defending Toad Town, Everyone!" She congratulated to the Royal Guards. She was proud to say that they deserved credit for the bravery and determination that was shown. It could have been worse but something told her that it would be in the upcoming days or hours. The east gate was exposed to the outside and soon the south and west would fall as well. If they were going to keep Toad Town, they would need to bring out what they could field. This included more of those troublesome bolt action rifles.

The estimated population of the Mushroom Kingdom was somewhere in the millions. As for the population of Toad Town, it was eight thousand and the strength of the Royal Guard was at three hundred, including the Toad Brigade. It was mere compared to Bowser, who had too many to count. The Royal Guard was spread out within Peach's Castle, Toad Town and the surrounding area. She didn't want to admit it but they were pretty much on their own with the strength of just eighty.

She was just about to order everyone to take a break when a Yellow Toad and Blue Toad had arrived from the sideline. Toadette recognized that these two were Alagold and Buckenberry, they were the ones that fought alongside Mario to rescue Peach. Their expressions told them that it was not good. "Toadette! Mario's been defeated! Princess Peach is in trouble and we need someone to help rescue her!"

Toadette was faced with two things at once, having to organize for another attack and sending someone to help Princess Peach. Captain Toad could handle it but knowing him, he was a bit cowardly when it comes to Bowser. He was already in charge with guarding the castle so the last thing that he needed was to contend to rescuing the princess.

"Anyone want to come with us?"

There was silence among the Royal Guard as none of them weren't going to do it, to help save the princess. Their efforts were on this moment and none would come up.

"We can do it!"

Conlan, Hammy, Kobuto, Kobuti, and Kobi raised their arms up from the left side of Toadette then stepped up towards the three toads. Toadette wasn't sure about this, mainly because these Koopas were young however she had seen efforts from all of them. Because of what was happening now, there was no time to waste.

"Alrighty! You five follow these two and listen to everything they say to you."

"Okay...just take good care of the town for us."Toadette said to the two and they replied with a nod.

"Let's Go! The sooner we get there the better!" The Scoring Six followed Ala and Bucken as they went to the north gate leading to Peach's castle. On the way, they assisted anyone with a mushroom symbol. The two toads had brought fire flowers along so they were throwing short burst at anyone that were approaching them.

"We got this one."

Kobuto and Kobi shell spinned ahead to knock down a couple of goombas then span around to retreat.

"Nice going guys! Let's keep going!"

As they drew closer to Peach's castle, the two toads and koopas were soon confronted by several sherms that drove appeared from the crest of a hill.

"Aw! Koops! We're in trouble!"

"Ah! Get back!" The sherms began to turn their turrets and look at them to prepare to fire. "We're too late!" A burst of smoke announced the firing with several projectiles headed for them. "Ouch!" As the projectiles exploded, the resulting shock waves threw the Toads and Scoring Six off their feet. The next thing that Conlan found when he opened his eyes was himself on the back of his shell.

"Hey! Everyone okay?"

He called out as he saw everyone except Ala and Bucken stuck on their backs. "We're stuck but we're fine."

"Aw no..." Ala expressed his disappointment not only to him being hit and losing the fire flower but having to now help with flipping the koopa troopas back on their feet. They began to quicken the progress as they could see the Sherms rolling forwards towards them fast.

"Koops!" Conlan struggled to get back on his feet but his couldn't due to his shell. Both the Toads managed to get Kobi and Kobui on their feet but it was not enough. The Koopa Troops were now panicking as the tanks rolled closer. Unknowingly, not far from them. Mario who was still in procession of the Sherm had came over a hill and saw the struggling Toads and Koopas.

With the Sherms distracted, Mario began to aim and fire until he destroyed the tanks. It was just then that Cappy had gasped for breath, causing the procession to end.

gasp* "Well! That was it for me!" He said as he transformed into his normal self, hovering close to Mario.

"Not to worry, Cappy!" He reassured the bonneter by giving a pat on the top of the head while giving a friendly covered smile. Both of them turned back towards the group that was now being helped by the Koopas that had fought alongside him. Once the group was helped up, they began to come towards him. While so, Pack had finally caught up with Mario due to being slowed down by the sheer numbers of Bowser's army. So far he had used fifteen bullets in his M16, half of the magazine used. Some of those Hammer Bros he fought ached from the pain when the bullet passed though their shells but they were able to shake it off then continued to throw. This required him to fire another bullet but for some of them, this was a new feeling of pain for them to encounter so he just wanted to end it quickly for them.

"Mario! Your here!"

Mario recognized the yellow and blue toad as they had attended alongside him. He couldn't help but give a handshake to the two in a friendly greeting.

"I am here alright."

The Koopas that were with Ala and Bucken gathered around Mario. All of them were wearing bandanas of different colors. "Thanks for saving our backs, Mario! We thought we were done for!"

"Mhm." The Koopas began introducing themselves to Mario and Cappy as it was known that they tended to not run into the hero that much. While they were running to the castle. One by one, The Scoring Six then began to explain what they were doing.

"We were on our way to rescue the Princess as we heard that you were thrown off of Bowser's ship."

"No one wanted to go so we volunteered."

"We didn't count that it would be difficult just trying to reach it."

"Now it would be easy now that your here." The koopas now had their attention towards the strange dressed human. "Who's this?"

"Oh yeah, we hadn't got a name from you yet." Cappy explained, remembering that it was the other question he was going to ask.

"It's Walker Sanderson but you can call me Pack for short."

"Pack huh?! Seems fair!"

"Let's keep going! Our help is still needed!"

* * *

Back at the castle roof, Peach and Tiara began to step back as Bowser jumped down from his ship. The look on him told her Hammer Bro Guards that it was not going to be pretty.

"Run! Princess! Run!"

Both the guards stood in front of Peach as she turned and ran towards the door leading into the inside of her castle, Tiara floating after her. The Hammer Bros had something different about them, unlike all the others who threw and hoped a hammer would get lucky. They instead waited, taking careful aim before throwing. This skill was one of the main reasons she chose them as her guards. They threw their hammers perfectly but Bowser countered their attack by putting out his arms forward. They didn't expect their hammers to be thrown aside like nothing but who says that the king of Koopas wouldn't have common sense.

"Get out of the way!"

The two guards were thrown to the side as Bowser charged and broke into the castle. However the two shook off the pain and followed down as the Koopa broke through several walls in search of the Princess. With the Castle still under attack from Bowser's Minions and a new enemy, the guards could spare no one. It was worse as new ships were entering firing range.

The ships that anyone in the Mushroom Kingdom didn't know how to take down, the ships of the Eggman Empire. The Royal Guard tried firing the remaining cannons at the ships but they could see that it barely had any effect against the armor. In response, the ships fired lasers and missiles at the defenses. Not much could be explained as Toads and Koopas were blown away brutally.

Eggman laughed at the sight as the defenders tried to organize everything they could but they were falling. His robots began to deploy down to the ground, attacking anything that was considered hostile. Spears, Shields and even the Rifles had little effect against hardened metal. He didn't decide to help as the battle was already won.

Captain Toad and the Toad Brigade was what was happening while hiding behind a stone wall, their attackers were far more then they could handle. They thought nothing could have matched past Bowser but this was something else. The castle wasn't going to be able to be defended as it was already seen as hopeless. He hadn't got much of a choice left but to retreat to Toad Town, they will get obliterated if they stay longer. If only Toad was here, he would know what to do.

Toad has been at Peach's side for the most part, he has been at it most of the time when Toadsworth had somewhere else to attend. He was a bit cowardly but he did the job. He and Toad had knew each other for the most part, he even was the one who introduced Toadette to him. Toad was reluctant to let Toadette join the Toad Brigade after he heard about how she was taken as a hostage by a giant bird. But after seeing how the two worked together, he finally accepted.

So where was Toad in the middle of this? Well, he was helping Luigi selling balloons at Sarasaland with Princess Daisy. Kinda bad timing at that as well since they wouldn't be back for another three months unless they were given a call. It was just then when he saw a large group coming from the path to Toad Town. He could tell who was in the group, the most recognizable was Mario for sure.

"Mario!" Captain Toad said loudly for the other defenders to hear. "He's back!Everyone!" Cheers began to grow among the defenders as the large group caught up and was able to join the defenders behind cover. He took note of who was in the group; there was Yellow and Blue, a bunch of Troopas, Hammer Bros, and Goombas. Oddly enough there was a strange dressed human was with them as well. The strange human climbed over the stone wall, looked back to the battle. Moments later, the strange human finally turned his attention to him, surprised as ever.

"Captain Toad?"

Pack overlooked the clothing the toad was wearing, exactly his appearance within _Odyssey_ and _Treasure Tracker_. He have not notice that Captain Toad was beside him until now. He could just barely hold himself from having the temptation to ask questions or even fanboying. The theme of Captain Toad began playing in his head as the Toad looked at him dumbfounded.

"Umm, who are you?"

"Just call me Pack."

Cappy eyed Pack at he had noticed that the human had called on Captain Toad as if they already met, just like when he was called by his name. He was now getting the feeling of asking that question again but however this wasn't the time to do that.

"Mario! I thought we were done for!Now we can fight back!" Pack looked towards the slow approaching robots and shook his head. Once this was over, he is gonna have to explain to them about this.

"Mario! Go find the Princess! I think we can handle this!" Captain Toad declared towards the hero as the Princess would need Mario's assistance because of Bowser. Mario agreed and motioned for Yellow, Blue and the Scoring Six to follow him into the castle to search for Peach.

Once Mario along with Cappy disappeared into the castle, Pack took a look at the battlefield from his standpoint. Eggman's robots were made of materials that were thankfully weak if he was correct, but that was the problem. Mario or any of the power ups wouldn't do anything to them. The things that were needed were explosives but the defenses were all but destroyed. His bullets should be able to penetrate them but it was going to take a lot to disable them. His seven magazines would quickly be used up in no time flat but he hadn't got much of a choice. Everyone watched as Pack looked over the wall, switching his gun to burst and began spewing out fire towards an Egg Bomber.

The toads looked as Pack fired his weapon with accurate aim, unseemly to fire without relent. The bullets sped towards the robots, penetrating a Moto Bug. Pack didn't stop firing until the Robot was disabled then switched to another one that was approaching. A click from his gun after firing five shots had indicated that magazine was spent. Quickly, he ducked behind the stone wall to change to a loaded magazine. Amazed by his actions, the defenders fired their bolt action rifles at the Koopa army that was still standing. Pack continued on with disabling of destroying the robots while occasionally changing as the mags went dry.

Seeing that this was hopeless, the Koopa army ran out and booked it just like those that were attacking Toad Town. Eggman's Robots however were unaffected due to their programming and continued attacking forcefully. Eggman watched everything from above and now found a reason to enter as he saw Pack knocking down robots.

Pack saw the floating vehicle approach and immediately knew who it was. "Eggman!" The Egg Mobile stopped high above all of them and the glass covering the upper half slid back to reveal the scientist full in the flesh. The robots stopped in place as the Egg Mobile approached.

"Oh! Ho! Ho! Someone who knows me! I am honored!" Eggman boasted over his status while being cocky as always. He knew that talking some sense into the scientist wasn't going to work but it was worth a try. Pack just readied his weapon to prepare for the imminent battle.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh! I am sure you know what I plan to do, you can thank someone for that."

"Someone? Was it the scientist that escaped?" Pack said within his head. It just had to be, it would explain why Eggman was in the Mushroom Kingdom. The scientist could be nearby somewhere just watching right now, waiting for the gaming universe to fall.

"Enough said! Time for the Mushroom Kingdom to meet it's end to the great and powerful Eggman Empire!" The glass slid back in place and he began to deploy his missile launchers from the side of the Egg Mobile, pointing them towards the defenders.

"Take this!"

"Here we go, just as I suspected."A total of eight small portable missiles launched, aiming towards all of them. Some toads stood in fear as they saw the missiles coming slowly towards them. Pack however knew that these missiles were pathetic by his standards. He aimed carefully and squeezed the trigger to spew out fire. The bullets flew faster, penetrated through the front of the missiles and effectively creating explosions.

As the smoke cleared, Eggman clinched both his hands on the controls. The human was smirking like he had done that before. Remembering what the scientist had said about him being a video game series, he knew the human had knowledge of his every move; even the best ones. He was going to have to think this through for a while as if there were more of him. He pulled the Egg Mobile back as several bullets penetrated though the glass and scattered fragments all over his red jacket.

"Well! Two could play that game!"The scientist pressed a button to his left, floating further away to get out of range for Pack to aim his weapon.

"Ugh, he got away." Just as he aimed his weapon down, the ground began to shake abruptly causing some of the toads and koopas to lose their balance. "Ah! What's this shaking coming from?" Captain Toads' voice cried as Pack took out his binoculars and searched around. He quickly found what was causing the shaking; there were a couple of grey colored Death Egg Robots, fully visible and approaching from the east; a few miles at best. He could only breath out a few words to himself.

"Mother of God, we're truly in trouble."


	5. Road to Gaia

**Welcome back to those who stuck around, sorry for keeping you guys waiting for two months. Man I started College nearly two month ago and it has got me working up. What's important is that I have changed the date for the story. Previously the story was suppose to take place in** **February 2018 but now take place in May** **2018\. The story now takes place six months after the end of Sonic Forces since a year seems too far ahead. I** **n this chapter, We'll be moving away from Mario for a bit and focus on Sonic so I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Oh by the way! Happy anniversary of Sonic Forces, I was planning to release this chapter on the one year aniversary of Super Mario Odyssey but life had other plans. If you didn't know by now, I am getting more exited for Super Smash Ultimate since a things were revealed by the latest direct.** **Since the city in Sonic Forces didn't have a name but was positioned near Green Hill. I am going to follow Mr memes' approach and call it Green Hill City also.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Road to Gaia**

 _April 7, 2018_

 _4:15PM_

 _Green Hill City_

Panic began spreading all over Green Hill City as news was quickly spreading of the world being split apart. The occupants in Green Hill didn't know what to do since they were still recovering. The usually busy streets were crowded with species of different kinds and colors. With the sun setting on the horizon, all of them would normally be preparing to go home after a long days work. Most of them stared in awe at several big screens that were recently put up on some of the replaced structures. All of them displayed rolling footage of the events that were happening. The still visible purple mist was still forming and spreading throughout.

After recovering from his initial shock, Gadget raced towards the city center, ignoring the television screens and went towards an old shop. He opened the door and navigated his way down to the basement. "It's gotta be around here somewhere." He began to feel and scan the dark room until he felt a shelf.

"Bingo!" As his eyes began to slowly adjust to the darkness of the room. On the shelf were several books that were partly pulled out in the open, waiting for someone to push them back in place. So that is exactly what Gadget did and pushed the books in. To his right, part of the wall located under the stairs began to move and reveal a glowing pad.

After making sure the power still worked, the wolf reached into one of the pockets of his utility belt and pulled out a keycard. He dusted the card off and held it in front of the pad. It took a few seconds before the light on the pad turned green and card was accepted. A secret door opened up to a lit clean hallway that led underground. The open door had a time limit of five seconds for the user since it was to prevent robots from accidentally discovering the base. No sooner that the wolf went inside the base, the door closed and was locked behind him. He reached into one of the small pockets, pulling a green clemlight out and shaked it on. At the age of nineteen and about to turn twenty soon, he was still afraid of the experience he went through. For most, others wouldn't give a thought about what war did. For him though, it was tough going as he lost friends during the war, some of them were made during the time in the resistance and some during early childhood.

He began making his way down the dark hallway while holding the clemlight to see better. Pretty soon, he came upon a metal like box positioned on the right wall. He made a soft smile as he had found the power switch for the base. He pulled down the levers and almost instantly, power began to surge into the base. With a slight buzzing sound, Lights began to flicker on one by one. After checking to make sure everything was functioning normally, the wolf closed the door and continued down the hallway.

He continued down the hallway and made a left, entering the main command room. The last time he was here was five months ago when the resistance was disbanded. Pipes and vents had covered almost every part of the room. The room was bare with all the supply crates gone but it had largely remained the same since the day he left. He quickly booted the large computer up and accessed the transmission feed.

The events were still filmed from afar on several news helicopters from various stations around the world. Several more helicopters were arriving to survey the events, some of them from G.U.N. Gadget scanned the screen but couldn't make out the details of the purple mist. His eyes trained on one of the smaller helicopters as it sported two blue stars, one big and small. The two stars was an emblem that wasn't all new as it was used by the resistance just prior.

Gadget knew most of the resistance was still uneasy for the last few months since the end of the war, just waiting to be called back to duty. He had to get in contact with the helicopter to get a better idea of how fast the events wee unfolding. Inside the helicopter was a bird and a rabbit, both of them males. After getting reports of the strange events happening, they had jumped into the air and decided to check for themselves. The bird looked through the blacken visor attached to his helmet, keeping the helicopter at a safe distance if anything were to happen.

"Energy readings are showing high levels! There doesn't seem to be anything related to Eggman, but something doesn't seem right."

The rabbit looked at the purple mist, concerned as ever. "We don't know if it was Eggman who caused this but I've seen this before."

"We don't know if Eggman caused this but tell me something, have you heard about Dark Gaia?"

"Hmm...doesn't ring a bell."

"There was a legend that once in a thousand years, a being will rise to create chaos. That being was Dark Gaia, a monster that will stop at nothing. There is a counterpart by the name of Light Gaia, who will rise to fight Dark Gaia and restore the balance."The bird looked towards the part of the ocean that was split open and into the inner core. "If I remember correctly, Eggman created a machine to split the planet and unleash Dark Gaia so he could harness the power. Sonic however came about and fought to seal Dark Gaia back into the core."

"Sonic fought it?"

"He didn't fight it alone, rumors had speculated he had Light Gaia by his side."

The rabbit began taking pictures for evidence since some might doubt about what they saw.

"If it was caused by Eggman, why go through the trouble of splitting the planet again if Sonic will stop it like last time?"

"A distraction maybe, a bad guy will never repeat his mistakes unless he is..."

The bird stopped as beeps sounded his headset, an indication that the radio had someone in contact.

Gizmo One, this is the headquarters of the resistance calling, are you receiving this?"

The bird and rabbit gazed at each other due to the sudden radio break. If both of them had remembered, all communication was shut down since the resistance was disbanded. The fact was that whoever was calling them had the callsign of their helicopter. It had to be the HQ since the call sign was registered into the system. Perhaps it was someone close to the the commander of the resistance.

Back at the HQ, Gadget smirked as a voice responded back through the speakers.

"This is Gizmo One, who is this calling us?"

"This is Gadget calling from resistance HQ, what's going on over there?"

Both the rabbit and bird could tell whoever was on the line was young but the name Gadget had caught their attention. He was the young wolf that bravely stood up against Infinite and defeated Eggman with both the two sonics in that final battle. Famous or not though, they knew he was the only one who was able to get in touch with them.

"Gizmo One here, by what we can observe, the energy readings are showing high levels coming from that mist. I don't want theorize anything but I think Eggman is going back to one of his failed plans even though there doesn't seem to be any sign of him."

Failed plan? Gadget was conflident that Sonic knew what to do about this. Night was falling fast so there was no telling what would happen in a few hours."We need to gather everyone and bring them back to South island. The clock is ticking as we speak."

"Copy that, we'll broadcast an emergency on all channels to alert everyone. Can you go see if you could find anyone willing to help, Gadget?"

"Sure, I already have a few in mind." The wolf responded without thinking. Gadget was still suffering the tramatic effects from the war, he lost a lot of good friends, some he made in the resistence and some from childhood. After the war ended, while cleaning up a section of a city, he met a few new faces and made friends. He felt they were the right ones to turn to but he wasn't sure if he wanted to bring his new friends into this. He couldn't bare losing more friends after he spent a short time alone looking back on the experience. Apart of him told that this next one was going to get worse, he was standing silent alone in that room, deep into his thought until he made his mind. He was going to do it.

* * *

 **Sorry if this seemed short everyone, I wanted to continue but with College behind my back, I don't have the time. I am hoping to upload another chapter this week.**


	6. Recruitment of Guilt

**Welcome back guys** **! Sorry for the delay on the chapter, I intended to release this on Thanksgiving but of course, life had other plans.** **Since this chapter has came out at an unintended time, I'll be providing a quote from someone who I consider an example of history. Two OCs on the side of Sonic will be introduced in this chapter just to give a bit of creativity.**

 **The good news is that Super Smash Bros Ultimate is coming out this week and I am been waiting despite how College has got me worked up. I just hope the copies doesn't sell out when I get the time to go to a local store. Just a warning to point out about this chapter. It is going to be describing some...details about the effects of the war for those left behind. As much as I don't want to go into detail, this would be the first of many to come in the story so you have been warned. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 _"Think about every problem, every challenge, we face. The solution each starts with education." - George H.W. Bush_

* * *

 **Chapter Six:** **Recruitment of Guilt**

 _April 7, 2018_

 _4:30PM_

 _Green Hill City, South Island_

Gadget bolted from the basement of the old shop and headed on foot back towards the city center, following a sign that pointed him towards a residential area. He however was mindful not to rush through the still rubble filled streets. There were hundreds who would be willing to join up and head to the base but majorly anyone who he tried to flag down so far declined. Who would blame them after what had happened, how Eggman committed genocide on species of different kinds. He grappled from building to building, coming up on a intersection that led to the Red Gate Bridge. The wolf grunted after nearly losing his footing on landing, the signs of tiredness evident. While panting, he found the surroundings quiet with a few cars driving about. He was about to cross the road when a rush of wind along with the blur of blue caught his attention, making him stop in his tracks and caused him to fall. A little bit of fear came into him as it was sudden but he largely recognize the blur from anywhere. A blue blur circled around him until it stopped, revealing Sonic smiling back at him with his right hand extended.

"Hey there partner!"

"Sonic!" Gadget exchanged a burst of excitement, glad to see the hedgehog. After being pulled back on his feet and dusting himself off, the wolf shared a silent moment to admire the hero. Not much has changed since they both departed on that day, the day to repair the world.

"Sorry for that fast run in."

"You know what's happening?"

"Of course! Eggman's plan is written all over it. Trust me, I've seen this before."

"You mean you foiled it before?"

"Do you remember the last time the planet cracked open?"

"Only faint memories of it."

"Well, back then when Eggman cracked the planet open, he awaken a creature called Dark Gaia then exploited the chaos it caused but lucky I had help from Tails and a friend called Chip."

"Chip?"

"Chip is the opposite of Dark Gaia, it turned out that the two were suppose to awaken and fight each other."

"Guess Eggman only focused on the Dark Gaia part."

"Didn't count on it being a poor plan, he won't make the same mistakes again but with all the help we can get, we can beat him."

"Oh that reminds me, I need to get help, I'll meet you back at the resistance base, maybe go over more about Gaia and how can we stop all this."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"See you later then!"

With a fist bump, Gadget and Sonic sped off in opposite directions with goals of their own. By now, Tails and the others would have found out by now, making an effort to come to the city. South Island might have been big but it wasn't that big. While in thought, Chip had came back to him which concerned him. Hopefully this early awakening didn't cause Chip to lose his memory since it wasn't long since the last time the earth was sealed. _"_ _Chip, if you can hear me, I hope your alright._ _"_

 _4:35PM_

Meanwhile just not far from their location, a young pink adult wolf carefully stepped along a shadowed walkway between a few buildings. Her indigo blue eyes searching while her long eyelashes slightly fiddled along with the movement she made. She wore a light blue sleeve-buttoned full length dress, a matching floppy hat with a bow on the left side, light blue high heels, and short white gloves.

This young wolf was Violet Gaudium Wolf. By the guess of her last name, many could tell she was special. At the age of nineteen years and a half, many would have moved on to the real world. However, the war had to say something about it. The way she dressed could have told anyone that she was someone with alot of money. Many males had considered asking her out on a date but since the war had impacted everyone, none of them had the time or money to propose. In her case, she was the one to decide who she would go for. Thankfully, she already had her heart won by a wolf already. It was Gadget, the one who had fought in the resistance and taught her everything.

This was just the case of a rich wolf's daughter falling in love with a guy in a lower class. Well...it wasn't exactly the case for her family. Before the war, the investment that her father had put into the economy had earned their place. They were away from South Island when Eggman struck and had been able to hide in a refugee camp that wasn't exposed to any danger. Five months after the war's end, it wasn't looking too great for her family. The investment that was made were all but lost and her father was forced to sell everything. The rich mansion that Violet lived in was gone, taken over by some family who stole and cheated their way up. Her family now stood at the low level of the middle class. She couldn't help her father's situation as the war had left devastating effects for all of them. For all since, It didn't matter what class they worked in since it would take time to recover.

The shaking that has been going on for the past thirty minutes had convinced the wolf that she needed to get inside quick. She entered through an apartment complex, reaching where she wanted to go, picking out a key to a door that she had stopped in front of then turned the knob. After a long day of business, she was looking forward to resting for the next few hours. Upon locking the door and safeguarding it with a chain. She looked to her left into a living room as she heard the television running with what seemed to be a movie being shown. If she could tell correctly, the movie being shown was a new one that had just came out. Looking further to the left on a couch was a blue bird with a pink beak and purple eyes. There were three feathers curling upwards on the back of her head. The bird's name was Olivia Celeritas Bird. She was a bit older, just turning twenty last week. Currently she was wearing brown shoes with dark blue socks, a brown dress with a purple base suit and grey round glasses. Like Violet, she was born into a high class, meeting Violet in high school and was set to attend at a college for a dream of becoming a clothes designer. That was however not to be happening for a while since everything had changed. She had noticed the wolf coming in and silently waved to which the wolf replied with a wave back. Violet headed to her room, dropping her belongings then timely went to get a cup of warm water before sitting on a couch across from Olivia.

"Anything interesting?"

"Just the occational, a new shipment of clothing is coming to the many stores that they had just finished fixing."

"That's good since we hadn't been able to get anything since the war ended."

"Everyone would be needing it since there was barely enough for the winter."

"How is your dad?"

"Still coming to terms with losing everything, can't blame him through."

"I still can't believe how that corrupted wolf family stole your father's investment and used it for themselves."

"I know, even though we did everything to make sure that money was used for rebuilding."

"Opinions then?"

"Dunno! I just want to see everything back to normal."

The wolf and the bird had shared a silent moment before the two had their attention turned when three gentle knocks came to the door.

"I'll get it."

Violet headed to the door, opening it to see who it is. The chain that she had placed on held the door incase there was a break in. Her mind went all over the place as she was staring into another pair of eyes. Her mood changed quickly as she recognized who it was.

"Gadget!" The wolf removed the chain to the door and interconnected her arms with his, looking into his brown eyes with delight.

"Hey, Violet."

The two leaned forward to close the distance, giving each other a kiss. Even though they were both away from each other for only a few hours. The two felt the love spark between them still glowing strong. Gadget and Violet were in a relationship, the two bonded by love.

Both of them had suffered from different perspectives of war but had lived. That is what matters to say the least. The two pulled away, breaking the bond. The two closed inside the door and into the living room. Olivia standing up as she saw the two approaching.

"Your back already?"

It took Gadget and Violet to sit on the couch before he made a saddened grim with his mouth.

"You still remember that day we became friends right?"

"Huh...oh...that day..."

 _*F_ _lashbac_ _k_ *

 _November 14, 2017_

Gadget had his hands backwards as he skimmed along a ruined street near Sunset Heights. He had got in contact with an instructor and was moving to meet up to begin the removal of the rubble from destroyed buildings. He hoped the things he would find would be scrap metal from the destroyed death egg robots but that wasn't true. War had raged around them and there were bound to be rotting bodies of civilians that were just like him. He didn't want to think of it too much. He was telling himself to just get in there, do his job and get out. He now had to deal with both the nightmares and clean up.

He had reached where the instructor was pointing directions. Gadget began removing his earpiece, gloves, shoes, belt, and even his glasses to place them into a sealed bag. The wolf took a deep breath as it was the beginning of another "normal" day. The instructor helped the wolf slowly get settled in, grabbing a rebreather, boots and plastic gloves before showing to the wolf to his position.

"Alright Gadget, you'll be assigned into a team with two others to help with the clean up."

He followed the instructor's directions and quickly arrived at the spot where he was suppose to clean up. He saw that there were two others there to help. Another wolf and a bird from the looks of it. The two had given their attention to him as he approached, gripping the rebreather in his hand.

"Hello!"

The female wolf was the one to step forward, greeting him. He could see the sparkle in her eyes, he couldn't tell if it was a sign or something. Considering his shyness, he wasn't had much confedence talking to girls. He couldn't help but smile back towards her as she did with him.

"Hi!"

The two were joined as the bird walked beside her counterpart, responding after waving her arm.

"Howdy!"

Gadget stood in position as the two introduced themselves to him, showing the energetic side. He had mixed feelings since his mind was still in that quick tense, facing the horrors of war.

"The name is Violet."

"I am Olivia."

"Your Gadget right?" Wait? They knew about him? Rarely someone doesn't get known until long after but to be recognized after?

"How did you know?"

He made an expression, playing as if he was dumbfounded, expecting an answer.

"We heard a lot about you. Word had spread about how you were able to defeat that monster Infinite with Sonic the hedgehog."

"Well, what can you say about it."He said while placing his right hand behind the back of his head to relieve the awkwardness he was feeling. Upon taking a look at Violet, he did have to give her some credit for that quick thought. She also looked delightful enough with as he looked into those blue eyes, sending slivers as he was staring deep into a place of trust and faith.

After barely meeting them, he was already making new friends. Hopefully being something that would take away the pain deep down. With a nod, the three placed on their rebreathers over their heads and got to work cleaning up the sections. Luckly, they didn't find a body for most of the day. Nothing could have prepared the two females when they did finally did find one. It was Gadget who found it first when he sniffed a certain area that began to throw out the smell of decaying flesh. He couldn't tell if the two could smell it through their rebreathers.

"Guys, you might want to sit this one out."

He dug carefully under the rubble and found an arm poking out looking flattened. He knew that whoever was under there had died instantly. He continued moving the rubble until it looked like it would be able to be pulled out. The body was intact thankfully, not muluated like from what he heard from someone who was working to clean up the city also.

Even though he warned them, he still received a gasp from them. He was caught by surprise also, even though it was only a few days since he last saw something like this.

"Oh my..."

Violet shut her eyes and looked away but that image blured into her mind. Olivia was nearly the same with her right hand blocking her view. Gadget was unfazed and began moving the body to drag it out of sight from the girls.

Gadget looked around the pockets of the body, finding who it was. He scanned the identification card to come out as a thirty year-old bird named Jim, a parent of four kids. Reported missing by his wife the day after Eggman attacked Green Hill City. He came to a thought about what was her situlation by now, having to care for four all by herself. He was quick to call for one of Eggman's re-programmed drones to take the body away in respect for the family. That was the grim reality of war as much as he hated to admit it.

He returned to the girls who were still grossed out, on the verge of throwing up. They were just like him the first time he saw the war up close. He waited until they recovered before speaking to them.

"You know what I felt now, do you?"

Violet had her eyelids half shut, feeling the effects. "I don't know how you were able to cope with this."

"First time is always hard but you'll get use to it quickly."

It wasn't the best response the wolf could come up with but it was more complicated in the long run. He decided to change the topic quickly.

"So, can you two tell me about yourselves?" He gazed towards the pink wolf so Violet was the one to go first. She began to explain her family, being born to a father who was an investor. Her childhood was with Olivia by her side as a childhood friend. Apart from living in a manson, she was living a decent life until Eggman attacked. That was when it went down hill from there. She began to explain about how the situlation is, being forced to move out since her father could barely make enough to support a family of five. Gadget was putting thought into visiting her family once he heard the details, it might help to get to know her family more.

Olivia was nearly had the same story, meeting Violet at a young age and have been denied her chance to follow her dream career. As with Violet, her family didn't have enough to support her and had to move elsewhere. Thankfully long time childhood friends never turned their back on one another.

Both of them had started out with only a suitcase and just about enough to get around. Now thinking about it, his own family was suffering to make a living. He had the thought to move out since the war had matured him a bit. Moving in with Violet and Olivia seemed like a good start. He was starting to consider them as friends already.

"I been thinking, since you guys might need a little help, Do you think I could move in with you guys?"

"Of course Gadget, anything for someone who had helped save the world."

 _*flashback ends*_

After the clean up had finished in January, Gadget had decided it was time to move out and settle with his two friends in their apartment since the city was still rebuilding. For the past few months, Gadget had explained about his time in war in detail to the two. Starting from how he met Infinite to his departure with Sonic. Of course, he had to talk about the countless friends he had made and lost along the way. Dealing with being the only one to survive after all that was hard for the young wolf. The connection between the only two friends he made so far was what kept him going. Him explaining the war to them had restored his sanity since they were the ones who wanted to know about him. He found Violet the most easy to understand and relate to. Violet and Olivia were the only ones that knew everything that Gadget went through so it was quick for young female wolf to have feelings for the poor guy.

As time went on, the more the two wolves spent together, the harder it was for them to break apart. He and Violet grew close since the past few months, even going as far as confessing their love for each other and declaring themselves as a couple. Olivia had indicated that she didn't mind about them having a relationship since they already could trust each other. War did have the tendency to make or break relationships.

Upon thinking back to that day, Gadget could tell by both his friend's reactions that they were understanding what he was here for.

"I want to ask if you guys want to come with me?"

"To fight Eggman?"

Gadget felt the guilt just asking the two about joining him. He really didn't want to since he couldn't bare losing any friends again. He listened in as Olivia responded to his question.

"Umm...We're not sure about it, Gadget."

"You don't have to come if you don't want to, I didn't want to make this decision but I had to because of this..."

He picked up the remote to the television, changing to the a news channel that was still broadcasting the purple mist.

"I ran into Sonic earlier and he said he faced something like this before." The three were glued to the screen as he continued on. "So, have you two made your decision?"

The females each took a breath before looking at him. "If it's to save the world then, we will join you."

Gadget's mood lightened a little as the two had agreed to come with him but just to be sure...

"Are you sure? You couldn't stand seeing the effects of war."

"Like you said, we'll get use to it quickly."

The moment Violet had clarified to Gadget, his earpiece began to give off a tone that he thought he would never hear again. A moment later, the voice of Gizmo One began speaking on all channels.

"All former resistance fighters around the world who are receiving this! This is an emergency transmission! If your hearing this then make your way to the resistance base on South Island as soon as possible! By now, I am sure you know is happening! We're short on time and need all the help we can get! To those who are still willing to fight for freedom, the world is needs your help again! Further instructions will be explained once you arrive! Be safe and until then, over and out!"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I wanted to give a little more detail into Gadget since _Forces_ sort of left out the clean up process in the aftermath of the war. Hopefully there was enough background information about Violet and Olivia.**

 **Violet's last name came from the meaning of the word _joy_ in latin but you could say her true last name is _jewel and joy_. Olivia's last name is also translated from latin for the word _speed_.**


	7. World of Realizations

**Hey everyone, I just want to give a quick update before the story begins. The story has officially hit a one thousand views and is still climbing. Good news is, I finally got Super Smash Bros Ultimate and frankly it's matching expectations despite being released a few weeks** **ago. You can't count reality out though. Man, can't you believe that it is already the end of December? As my gift to you for Christmas, this chapter would be a long one.** **I am bit worried about the story though since there weren't any reviews since chapter three, if anyone doesn't want to post reviews or any of that then it's fine. It's just that saying on how stories can't progress without feedback, I'll however let that slide for** **now. Since the main cast is spread throughout the planet M** **obius, different time zones would have to come into play. Lastly,** **I have decided to insert quotes from time to time if it reflects the chapter or the story.**

* * *

 _"Coming together is the beginning, Keeping together is progress, Working together is success." - Henry Ford_

* * *

 **Chapter Seven:** **World of Realizations**

 _April 7, 2018_

 _10:36PM_

 _Cocoa Island_

Located just off the Continent of Mazuri, Cocoa island had seen battles that raged on it's shores. Many famous battles that included the work of Dr Eggman. The island was largely inhabited by only those seeking refuge away from civilization, including a certain yellow fox with two tails. That's right! This was the long time friend of Sonic. Being referred by his two tails. He would often tag along to help defeat evil whenever it rises. Now five months since the end of the war, Tails was looking for some peace and quiet. This island was discovered by him when he was younger so it was an ideal place. Currently he was fast asleep after another day of enjoyment. While he was suppose to be traveling the world to clean up the mess Eggman made, he like everyone had limits. After coming close to facing death a few times, the fox had the thinking. He had several labs located round the world but mainly he liked this one the most. Located deep under the ground with a small house above, this lab had everything he needed. This lab however was full proof so the planet shaking didn't deter him from sleeping, however that was about to change. Even though the resistance was dissolved, he kept his communicator at hand just so Sonic and the others could quickly contact him. It was set on the dresser, beside his bed as he slept.

The communicator gave off a loud tone before receiving an incoming transmission. The fox woke up instantly, groaning before tossing around to reach for the device. His sleepy eyes adjusting to the light from the communicator as it began broadcasting a message. The voice had spoken clearly, there was trouble and the fox had missed what it was. Once he verified the message, confirming it to be originating from South Island. A burst of energy made him jump into action, heading out of the room, to the hallway and outside towards a garage on the right side of him. Although he was yawning the rest of the way, he opened the large door to the inside.

Resting inside was a grey and red bi-plane, but not just any bi-plane. It was the old but still durable Tornado, the one that originally belonged to Sonic. He had the choice of going for his own tornado but urgency said otherwise. Once he seated himself, he went through the pre-flight checks: making sure the tanks were full, pumping oil into the engine, and making sure the control surfaces were in working order.

Once the controls were checked, the fox began taxing the plane and attached to a catapult. The Tornado shot from zero to a hundred and sixty in a few seconds, pushing the fox to the back of his seat. That was all it took for him to get into the air, pretty simple on his end.

It would take a while to get to South Island since the tornado could only travel at two hundred and seventy miles per-hour. The autopilot was set into motion once the coordinates were entered, giving the fox the concentration to contact the base on South Island through his device, the Miles Electric. Thankfully for him, Sonic had taken the goal of getting things ready while manning the large computer to answer incoming calls. Due to his ability to travel fast, it only took him a minute to do so. He had finished just as the next call came in, the data confirming the identity of the caller. Sonic kept his joyful tone as his best friend and buddy appeared on the screen, being lit by the screen.

"Tails, how you been?!"He said in a optimistic tone towards the fox.

"Hey! Sonic, I been pretty well on my end...I been helping the world recover just like you said."

"That's great!"

Tails let off the happy smile, turning into a confused expression."Sonic, What is going on? I gotten airborne a few minutes ago and I am picking up readings that are off the charts..."

"Did you feel that shaking then?"

"I didn't Sonic, I am a deep sleeper remember?"

"Well, we got trouble...it looks like Eggman has decided to crack the planet and unleash Dark Gaia again."

"Wait what!? He's trying again?"

"I know, I thought he wouldn't try this again since we stopped it together."Tails was trying to come up with a theory as to why Eggman would try again but all he could think of is a step or distraction to a bigger more developed strategy."I can't come up with a reason as to why he would do this, other then a distraction to another plan."

"That's why everyone has to come to South Island, if we don't do something soon...who knows what would happen." Sonic turned his attention to the right as the door opened to reveal Gadget, Violet, and Olivia. The two glazing at the surroundings to take in the base.

"So this is the help, you were referring to."Sonic took a look at the two, giving the thumbs up.

"Your Sonic the hedgehog right? Gadget has told alot about you."

"Well, as someone long ago once said to me, there is only one sonic."

"Sonic! Meet Violet and Olivia, I met these two after we departed. I made an offer to them and they agreed to come along."The four looked up to Tails on the screen as he began analizing the data.

"Something tells me that whatever Eggman is planning is going to be worser then the last war; I don't know much about how G.U.N is doing but if Eggman does strike again, there would be no one to stop him."

"Last I heard, the United Federation and G.U.N is still in the process of building up so we won't be able to get some help from them anytime soon."

"We have to relay on what we have then, there are still ships out there right?"

"Amy and the others as well, they have what we need."

* * *

 _Mushroom Kingdom, Peach's Castle_

 _April 8, 2018_

 _11:35AM_

The castle sustained damage from the battle that was currently raging. It was about to get worse as several gigantic death egg robots were approaching from the east. Pack knew that those could do damage, very serious damage exactly. He could spot Eggman watching high from above, confident as there was no way to win this. Luck was on their side as loud chop chop sounds could be heard starting low then growing louder. The death egg robots continued marching, unaware of the force that was about to face them as Pack's radio then began coming to life.

"Pack! This is Orwell! Stand clear and lay low because we're coming in fast!"

"Copy! Fire on those that are approaching the castle. I hope those hellfires can do enough damage like you said."

Four missiles roared in from the north, hitting the lead death egg robot low on the right leg at a speed of four hundred miles per hour. The sudden shock was like beestings but since both the legs were the supporting structure for the weight above, the impact and resulting fire from the four missiles caused the robot to lose balance and crash below in a ball of flame.

"What?!"Eggman almost stood up in his seat as he saw the robot meeting it's fate. The next moment came as a suprise to him as six helicopters appeared from behind a cliff with guns blazing at his robotic army below. A further four off in the distance, firing the missiles. His sensors detected the flying machines packed with soldiers that were comparable to G.U.N. However they could be doubt with quickly since he had faced something like this before.

"How thrilling! Too bad this wouldn't be worth it."The Death Egg Robots began shooting lasers from their eyes to counter the threat from the flying machines, thankfully all of them were flying too fast to hit. The four cobras that were accompanying them were able to deal a blow. However, despite suffering direct hits, some of the death egg robots pressed on. About six death egg robots fell to the thirty-two hellfires with two minutes. Almost all of the ten death egg robots that Eggman had at hand were wiped out. Worse is that some of the hueys made short drop offs, unloading their soldiers into battle to enforce the defenders. Eggman was successful at heavily damaging two of them with his own missiles. This battle had barely drained what he had left despite how hundreds of destroyed egg pawns littered the area around the castle. The machine guns riddled the egg pawns to the point of destruction. They didn't really matter that much but Eggman did plan to rebuild his empire here so he needed everything to go to plan. He ducked in reaction to several bullets penetrating his glass cockpit and out the other side.

"You put up a fight, I'll give you that! Next time you better be ready."

They could continue to fight this but evenually will run out of supplies and Eggman knows it. It was time to regroup and throw everything in.

He avoided the tracer fire and headed away back to the east to one of the hovering ships. One by one, the robotic army turned away and headed back to their ships. "Look, they're retreating!"Captain Toad cried among the defenders as they all began cheering.

"Eggman is retreating as well."Pack knew that it wasn't going to end anytime soon, his knowledge told him that there was more to come. With Eggman gone, there was only Bowser to worry about.

"Cmon let's catch up to Mario!"

Pack followed Ala and Bucken along with the Scoring Six into the double doors of the castle. He admired the layout as a hybrid design between _64_ and _Odyssey_. It would be perfect to admire it all had it not been for multiple holes in the ceiling. While running up the center stairs, he listened into the communication between the Breaknecks.

"Echo Six and Four are down, send the recovery team!"

Mario threw Cappy towards a door infront of him to knock it open then continued up a set of stairs until they reached a hallway. At that exact moment, Tiara and Peach appeared from the other side, running as fast as they could.

"Mario!"

"Peach!"

A joy of happiness appeared between them which didn't last long when all of a sudden, one of the walls broke loose and out came Bowser. He tried grabbing Tiara but she evaded his swinging arm and was able to reach Mario and Cappy. Peach wasn't able to do the same as the koopa had completely blocked the way.

"Get away from the princess!"One of the hammer bros guards emerged from the destroyed wall and dashed for the koopa, trying to pull a punch to the leg but resulted in a backfire. The hammer bro yell out in pain, holding his now injured arm. This made Bowser laugh to the stupidity of the guard before he kicked the hammer bro into the other one that was coming out to join the battle. The two were quickly thrown off their feet, landing a few feet from Mario. As the two helped each other up, Mario stood on the defensive as Bowser held Peach in his arm.

"I figured that you would survive that one, I wasn't suprised when I was told that weapon would only delay you."

After the rest of the heroes turned a corner. They found Mario's back facing them. They were confronted with the holding result.

"Princess!"Ala and Bucken both tried to make an attack run but was stop short by the Scoring Six.

Pack knew that he could shoot the koopa right then and there but that mindset was what held him back. He knew that there was enough violence already but if the bad guy died then there wouldn't be a purpose for Mario to be around. Bowser began taking steps back, with the intention of running.

As the koopa king had turned his back towards them. Pack had noticed Mario slowly and silently putting his hand on Cappy, getting ready to throw. He was going to try to capture Bowser again.

Mario made his move, throwing Cappy towards Bowser. Just as the spinning cap was about to land. The koopa did something unexpected that was not seen before."Wh-What?! Oh no! Whoaaaa!"Cappy made a confused yelp at he was caught by one of Bowser's arms and thrown aside to the floor. The hat-like being quickly turned normal and floated away before anything else could happen; flopping himself back on Mario's head.

Everyone was stunned except for Pack since he knew something like that was bound to happen.

"Nice try Mario, but your not gonna get me that easily."

Bowser turned to try to run again until he was interrupted.

"Hey! Your Bowser, right?"

Pack had decided to try to stall Bowser's escape. It was stupid to get try to get attempt it to someone who you knew has bad intenions but it was worth a try was it?

"There could only be one and only; what do you want?"

 _He didn't even ask for a name_. Pack decided to play dumb and follow along, asking the koopa questions. Some questions that he knew already but if he wanted to keep the cover, he has to do it.

"Why bother attacking a kingdom and kidnapping a princess?"

"You see, I have goals...I want to unite the Mushroom and Koopa nation into one, so I can rule it along with Peach here." While the koopa went along with explaining, he took advantage of it, sticking his arms out, shooting lighting from a wristband like device that was well hidden. The lighting was shooting towards Mario, too fast for him for him to evade."Mario! Look out!"

Mario and Cappy both screamed out in pain as the electricity hit both of them. Cappy tried escaping but the electricity penned him down. Meanwhile Pack cursed again as the thinking has costed him, he stopped himself using his weapon and this was the result. He turned his weapon towards Bowser's retreating back, careful not to accidentally hit Peach, who was looking back at the group, at Mario for sure.

He aimed the M16, closing his eyes and pulled the trigger. Three shots echoed down the hall and the result was a loud scream that rang from the far side. Apart from Mario and Cappy's screams, he opened his eyes to see Bowser using his free arm to lean against the wall next to him.

Mario and Cappy couldn't believe it, Pack had did the unthinkable. I mean they didn't give a care to the minions he might have killed but this was different. Even the Scoring Six were too stunned to react.

"Pack..."

Pack could see the expression on the face on Princess Peach. The face of disbelief and...satisfaction? She was shocked at what took place but at the same time, didn't mind Bowser suffering? The expression quickly turned to horror as Bowser made a growling noise.

Bowser was feeling a burning sensation from his left leg, like he was hit with a spike or something like that. He couldn't look to see what happened but he felt liquid dripping and gathering around where the pain was coming from. He growled at he realized that the human he was talking to was holding a weapon. This made him become motivated, making an effort to continue to his ship.

Weapons that could shoot further then the normal hammers, it was a major changer for sure. Based on the reports from Mushroom Kingdom, the devices they call rifles would surely help the koopa army. When he gets back, he would bring the entire koopa army to take over the Mushroom Kingdom. Since this attack was just a bee sting, the next one would be different. The full potentional would be unleashed when the factories become operational thanks to to that scientist.

Bowser also learned that human's name was revealed as Pack. This human was what caught him, he was able to get how he was able to gain the trust of Mario quickly. He would be seeing him again no doubt. He was gonna need to investigate further with that scientist.

Back with Pack, his mind was made up. Video game character or not, both Eggman and Bowser did things that was not explained much. At this point, Pack wasn't going to leave anything out. As he saw the staggering Bowser turning the corner. Pack looked back as the lighting surrounding Mario and Cappy began to fade. Tiara hovered closer to Cappy to help him up into the air while Ala and Bucken helped Mario to his feet.

"Big brother, are you okay?"Tiara moved close go her brother, giving a form of a hug. Unknownly, the energy that was left over from the lightning was still present in Cappy. The contact sent a static discharge with Tiara. She yelped as the static hit her which didn't seem to do anything bad except for the feeling of energy running through her.

"I am fine, just shaken up."

"Peach?"Mario quickly took off as he got to his feet, leaving Cappy behind."Mario! You forgot about me!"

Mario followed the trail of red blood left by the koopa king, past the destroyed walls until he heard the cry he was used to by this point.

"Mario!"Peach's voice echoed from behind the door infront of him.

"I got this!"One of the koopa troops from the scoring six made shell spin attack into the wall to force it open."Nice one, Kobi!"

"We're too late!"

The trail led to the edge of the castle roof, leading to a wooden ship. All of them could see that Peach was confined in a exposed cell along with a few koopa troopas, goombas and toads.

Bowser was laughing hysterically infront of them and with his uninjured leg, he kicked the plank away while several cannons below deck fired as a distraction. His ship began turning away and climbing to begin it's escape. Pack aimed his gun but couldn't get a shot as the distance was too far.

"Mario! We have to do something."

Mario look towards one of the injured hammer guards, who was quickly biting down a super mushroom that was given to him by Kubuto. Mario then got an idea."Mind if I borrow your body for a little bit."The hammer guard realized what the hero was about to do, respecting the hero by making a closed smile. The guard watched as Cappy was thrown towards him and expected to lose control. Only, he saw nothing happening.

"Huh?"

Cappy sat on the Hammer guard's helmet, confused to why Mario was not being transported into the hammer bro. The hammer bro grasped the hat off and plopped it back on his helmet to see if it would work. Again, nothing happened, fustrating the hat.

"This didn't happen before..."Cappy flopped off and looked the hammer bro in the eye further confused.

Both of them turned to Mario but they could only see panic through the hero. Mario didn't know what to do from there, he was unsure of what to make how he was feeling now. After years and years of doing this. He felt the anger build up, yelling out to sit down in defeat. So that's what he did, sitting down with his face grumpy and his arms crossed. This sent chills throughout the group, to see the hero finally make the decision that they expected for him not to make. Mario had refused to give chase after Bowser.

Pack saw what was happening, quickly thinking to talk to the helicopters close by."Echo Team! Shoot the ship down but watch your fire, there are hostages on that ship."

"Copy all, we'll get it done."

The four cobras closed in, catching up to and even surrounding the ship. Bowser was struck further as he saw the cannons turn and began spewing up.

"Minions!"

The spiked koopas ran all over the ship, getting ready to combat the helicopters. Even readying smaller versions of the weapon bowser used earlier. Their efforts proved too late as the helicopters began spraying back and forth throughout the ship while keeping fire away from the holding cells.

Eventually, the damage from twenty milimeters cannon shells was too much for the wooden ship to bear. The ship began to drop height and desend towards the ground with smoke pouring from shattered windows. Bowser was lucky enough to avoid all the fire and abandoning the crashing ship on his Crown Car and headed east, following the retreating ships of Eggman. Bowser growled to the open wound on his left leg. Even if Peach wasn't caught, she would understand why her kingdom is doomed. While he did still have romantic feelings for Peach; thanks to that scientist, it wasn't about convincing her anymore but it was rather something else...she can't keep the toads safe forever.

Those who were left locked in the cells were lucky as the desending ship impacted the ground with retailively low speed. The ship had not made it far from the castle, crashing near the east of Toad Town.

Upon seeing the smoking ship crash and halt, Toadette and the defenders within Toad Town hurried to the wrecked ship.

"Cmon lets go!"Several holes were cut into the ship, further venting the smoke out and gaining a way inside.

Toadette was one of the first ones to go in since she had a headlamp. The minions that she and others discovered to have also survived the crash quickly gave up without a fight since there was no meaning to continue on. It wasn't long until the top deck was reached and they arrived towards the exposed cells. After a quick examination, Toadette hopped towards the edge of the top deck. Toadette waved her arms in the air happily below to let the gathering crowd below know.

"They're alright!"

As expected, everyone cheered to the news, relieved it ended quickly. This gone well even for Peach as she remained fine. Toadette was able to find the button that opened the cells. With the princess being the first one to step out towards Toadette, Peach couldn't help but share the silence.

"Princess, Follow me!"

With her pink dress still perstine, Peach was personally escorted by Toadette out of the ship. Several of the helicopters including Orwell's landed beside the downed ship. The chopping sounds still announcing the arrival of the help.

It was still uneasy for the humans to understand the people of the mushroom kingdom, still happy and cheerful even when it came close to defeat. On his radio, the Pack could hear Orwell saying."The princess is safe, Pack you can spread the word to the castle."

"Copy Orwell...I will see to it that we including Patterson and Finn get together to better explain ourselves to the Princess."

Pack relayed the word to the group and everyone else at the castle cheered to the news. The princess was saved from being kidnapped again, this was going to be big news. For the first time in years, the Royal Guard had succeeded in protecting Peach. It almost failed but it has succeeded thank to the strange visitors.

However since this kidnapping attempt was way more violent and brutal then the last attempt. Alot of explaining would need to be done.

Watching the crashing ship made Mario retreat into the castle, showing the disappointed feeling. This did not go unnoticed by the now silent group. No one wanted to talk about it, not even Ala and Bucken. This incident however was enough to set off alarms in Pack's mind.

 _What happened to Mario, It was odd for him to act this way...he wouldn't refuse to rescue Peach unless..._

Pack remembered and called back to the end of _Odyssey_. Was he not feeling the need to rescue her? Losing the feeling for Peach? Did that ending really change him? He needed to find Mario and get answers, even if he didn't want to answer them.


	8. The Under Truth

**Welcome Back viewers, welcome to the year 2019! I know it is late to say it but I guess it's alright. I hope the last chapter worked well for you all.** **I am sorry** **about the long wait for the next chapters. As a reminder, college life is putting a halt on the chapters; I can't seem to find the time to upload due to the time and effor** **t of reality.** **Just to confirm, Ala-gold and Bucken-berry were the names that were given to Yellow Toad and Blue Toad in New Super Mario Bros Wii** **by the developers of Nintendo so I'll be referring the two to the names for now on.**

 **On other notes, I have gotten to gather and play the new game that came out recently. I won't say which game it is but it was the best I ever played. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this long awaited chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight:** **The Under Truth**

 _11:40AM_

Pack attempted to follow and catch up to Mario but had quickly lost the hero through the halls of the castle. He safeguarded his weapon, pointing it down.

Pack had checked around the castle to see if he could find the hero. Even if he knew the layout just by playing both _Odyssey_ and _64._ Since the castle was big and not many rooms were shown, he had to ask for directions from passing toads.

One of the toads were lucky enough to catch Mario heading to the castles' library.

He was starting the feeling he would not be the only one concerned of Mario. Pack had that feeling that someone would have notice him going down. He couldn't make out who would be following him but if anything it was likely Cappy.

He was half right as Cappy WAS secretly following the human but with his sister Tiara. He needed to talk with Mario for the same reason. Following the directions that were given by the toad, Pack reached a room that was decorated in red and light blue fabric. He expected a librarian to be attending at the front desk but there wasn't.

Pack found Mario slumped down, holding his right hand beside his head. The human approached slowly just to not cause the hero to jump out on the defensive. Once Mario took note of presence of the marine, things began to progress.

"Mar-Mario?"

Pack shuddered because he was alone with Mario. On the inside, he couldn't hold it any longer. Being able to talk to a video game character that you only knew by playing his or her game series. Pack might be the first one to do it, that is...if there was someone before him. There was also having to talk to the other characters as well. Add that to the possibility of meeting Sonic the Hedgehog as well since Eggman was here.

"Oh! Hey Pack, what is it?"

Pack finally gathered courage, putting his gaming side behind him. With the chaos over, he was able to get a good look at Mario. He could tell how tall he was compared to the hero by just having to look down. Since there doesn't seem to be a scale around here. Just going by the height, Pack guessed he was just as tall as the average New Donker in _Odyssey_. Using this an example, Mario was around the same height as in game.

"Mario, I haven't got to properly introduce myself to you. My real name is Walker Sanderson but you can just keep calling me Pack if you want."

"It's fine for me."

Some of the characters had shown their concern for Mario, which wasn't going to boil over soon. Pack might as well try to limit the damage before the others find out.

"Mario...I came to check on you because everyone is worried about you, they saw what you did."

"I saw no need to follow the ship since I knew where Bowser would be taking Peach."

While Mario given a valid reason for why did refused to give chase to Bowser's ship. That grumpy look and crossed arms explained another story to Pack. There was a deeper issue between Mario and Peach. From what he was able to get from _Odyssey_ , based from the tips from Peach around the world, both Mario and Peach seemed to have worked it out.

"I know what you been through."

"What do you mean?"

"There on the moon when you proposed to Peach."

Cappy and Tiara listened in from behind a bookshelf, rather surprised to what they are hearing. In part since no one was suppose to know what had happened on the moon except for the ones who were there. Pack wasn't there, wasn't he?

Mario's attention questioned Pack as to how that information got out. Considering the hero had just met the human, something told him that the human must have known.

"It's not what happened on the moon."

"I was angry and confused at Peach for a little bit after we came back from the moon, but she was right to reject me since I was the one who was shoving flowers into her face...It's just that I've spent ten years rescuing the princess because I love her; That's why I wanted to propose to her just to show it."

"Tell me Mario, is that the reason why you didn't want to rescue her anymore?"

"The countless rescues? Maybe but I felt that all my rescues were nothing to her, What happened on the moon might have..."

Pack could see the guilt that Mario was now realizing. Truthfully deep down, he really didn't want to see Peach suffering because of Bowser. Pack was right about Mario being somewhat being changed by what had occurred on the moon.

"Mario...deep inside, Peach may have feelings for you too since you were always there for her. Do you really want to break her heart after coming so far?"

"I'm just waiting for the right moment to propose to her again."

"You and Peach were able to talk about what happened right?"

"Yeah..."

"Everyone is not going to take that move you did lightly buy I'll try to convince everyone on something."

"You think that would work on them?"

"Trust me...It will."

Enough was heard by both Cappy and Tiara. Not only was Pack able to come up with a good reason for Mario's behavior but also knew what happened between him and Peach.

"The proposal on the moon, how do you know all this?"

Pack and Mario knew who it was just by the sound of the voice. The voice had belonged to Cappy who now revealed himself along with Tiara from the bookshelf.

"Please tell us the truth."

Cappy's eyes were crossed as he floated towards Pack. While approaching, the Bonneter was reminded of what he had asked Pack back at the beginning.

Pack knew what Cappy was going to do, the marine knew that the hat-like being heard what he said to Mario. Add to how he was calling out characters by their names. He could see the fire glowing in Cappy's eyes.

Cappy hovered close to Pack looking at him suspiciously. "By the way, I wanted to ask you the question about how you know us...You knew my name right off the bat."

Well, this was it for Pack, there was no way out. As much as he wanted to say that they were New Donkers but the helicopters armed to the teeth had told them otherwise. "Okay..."

There wasn't anything else but to tell the truth. What would their reactions be once he told them? Based on denial at first? Accepting it quickly? The sound of the silence drowned out as he took a breath of air.

"I'll come clean with you...I know this is going to be hard to believe but...I or more specifically, we...are not from here."

"Huh?"

"I knew the knowledge of what happened on the moon just by playing a video game."

"Wait! What?!"

"I have came from a world where you exist only as video game characters."

"Brother..." Tiara hovered closer to her brother as she was frightened of what the marine was saying. Pack felt sorry for how she was taking it.

"Listen...I know it may be hard for you all to believe but it's true."

"Do you have proof?"

Pack had the proof already, taking out an amibo of Mario from his backpack. To further it, he took out a Switch along with the game covers of Odyssey and a Paper Mario adaption. He wasn't done yet since he had one more to reveal. He searched until he pulled out the cover of Sonic Forces.

Mario, Cappy, and Tiara were convinced enough of the truth. They couldn't believe it though, being told that they were video game characters was hard to take in definitely.

The characters had stayed silent as Pack explained how he along with many others played as Mario through the video games. Pack explained into detail about the events of Odyssey as well. He was careful to leave _Galaxy_ out since no one would remember the events. He was sure Mario might remember since he did have that vision with Rosalina. The events that Pack explained might have not matched exactly how it went for the three characters but it was close enough.

Now questions began to run through the three, if they were video game characters...did it mean that the events unfolding could be some future game that was being programmed? That was the thinking that they couldn't get their mind off.

"Does that mean a video game would come out detailing everything what we are doing now?"

"I don't think this would have an effect since I do believe this is a different dimension."

"A different dimension?"

"It is complicated, all I know is that things that take place here won't affect where I came from."

"If your from the real world...tell me Pack...why are you here then?"

Pack went on to explain how he was a marine that was tasked with the capture of a wanted scientist. The scientist wanting to do experiments that may seem harmless but could do really bad damage since there was the possible use for evil. Once Pack explained about the machine that the scientist built and how the hurricane had brought the Breaknecks here, there wasn't anymore to say.

Nevertheless, Pack knew that the video game part had gotten through to the characters. It was just now the reality that threatened his world, both Mario and Sonic.

Pack held the amibo of Mario in his hand, looking at the three. "I am not going to lie, I might have played the games and know all the adventures you went on, but there is so much I want to know."

"Speaking of which, Peach has to know about this as well."

"Everyone does..."

"What about everyone else? They will ask what happened to Mario."

"I am not much at making stuff up but we could just say, Mario was being controlled by Bowser and I was able to get him back."

"You sure about that?"

"I think that for the sake of Kingdom, it's better to blame it on someone else."

"I guess your right, everyone can't lose their minds right now."

"Lets tell everyone to Toad Town including Captain Toad. They should know all this information."

 _11:45AM_

On the other side of Toad Town, the occupants and defenders were gathering around the humans to say thanks. Over on the flip side, the humans were bewildered as the beings that they protected.

Princess Peach stood firmly as Orwell approached after getting out of his helicopter. "My name is Peach Toadstool, I would like to thank you for coming to my aid and helping defeat Bowser."

"It was my pleasure, your highness."

"What is your name?"

"That would be Orwell."

Orwell was no stranger to the Super Mario Bros. Even though he never actually played the games, he recognized the physical traits from anywhere. It was strange though, if Peach begins asking questions about who they were, He won't be able to explain it.

Everyone would be looking for answers so the best bet would fall on Pack since he was the first one to make contact. Orwell reached for his radio and put it to his mouth.

"Orwell to Pack, you there?"

"10-4..."

"Hey Pack, if you could suggest where we should meet and discuss the complications, that would be fine."

"I would suggest we meet at the town hall since that seems to the logical place."

"Copy, we would meet there."

Guided by Peach, the large crowd made their way to the town hall waiting until a more smaller crowd marched from the stone wall that separated her castle.

There was numinous characters among the crowd including: The Toad Brigade, the Scoring Six, Ala, Bucken, Cappy, Tiara, Mario, the Two Hammer Guards, and lastly Pack.

"Mario!"

The princess grabbed the front of the skirt of her dress with both her hands and ran to Mario.

"Peach!"

Before the hero could say anything, he saw the princess having her smile fade to a look of concern and anger. It would have seemed she also saw Mario pulling that move. "Mario, What happened? Why didn't you come and try to rescue me?"

Mario didn't answer the question, he looked away and remained silent. And as the silence continued, it was becoming ever more tense. Pack knew he had to bail the hero out since those on the roof of the castle had seen everything unfold. Mario was starting to show that angry look, giving reasons to begin yelling at her. Pack didn't want their friendship to grow dark, not at a time like this. Both of them were angry as it is.

"Princess...I know your angry but we have something more serious to tell you."

"How?"

Peach was looking at Pack sort of dumbfounded, not caught on by what he meant. How was he going to explain the whole video game thing to her? Explaining it here in the open was going to give both good and bad reactions. It was better if it was explained indoors.

"I've seen something like this before...It may seem major to you but I'll explain further on this once we get somewhere more settling." The two hammer guards retook their positions beside the princess as she began introducing herself to the Pack.

"Ah! I am sorry, I am..."

"Princess Peach Toadstool, I know..."

"Oh! I didn't know you were familiar with me."

"I am familiar with everyone around here."

"Uh-huh?"

Peach gazed on Pack, taking her eyes off and back to Mario. "Peach, I think something happened with Cappy."

"Cappy?"

Mario decided to demonstrate, using the Hammer guards as an example again. Cappy transformed and allowed himself to be thrown towards the same guard from earlier. Cappy landed on the helmet but couldn't capture the hammer guard as before.

"That's impossible, I lost the ability to capture perfectly."

The guard began swirling his hammer around as entertainment as Cappy, out of suggestion by his sister tried to concentrate. Again, nothing happened between the hat and the hammer bro.

Cappy began to feel the frustration building up as the capture ability was the best thing he could do. He began grunting and gasping after going out for about a moment. Cappy concentrated harder and harder, relaxing until he saw Mario beginning to fly into the hammer bro. Mario's blue eyes and mustache appeared on the hammer bro.

Just as if there weren't going to be anything wrong, some sort of bright energy began zapping around the captured being. Screams began coming from both Cappy and Mario as the lighting was shocking em both.

"Mario!"

Lighting discharged and continued to shock the two until Cappy finally unbuckled. He along with Mario was thrown from the procession and left face down onto the floor.

"What happened?"

The now unprocessed hammer bro touched his head to relieve the headache that was showing. Mario and Cappy recovered from the ordeal, both of them nodded at each other in agreement. "It was that lightning, wasn't it?"

"I guess that is the main cause."

Pack could have guessed this would have happened. While Cappy could still capture beings, the result of the leftover energy from the lightning would shock both Mario and Cappy until they un-capture the being. The being might suffer from the shock as well.

If Pack had to guess correct also, the shock both Mario and Cappy were having was similar to the feeling when they were both hit by that device.

"Whatever that lightning had done, it has left me unable to assist Mario."

Cappy looked frowned with disappointment in his eyes. The lightning was in some degree, a takeaway to both the heroes. It was best that trying to capture something was out of the question for now. The shock that the lightning left was not worth the risk.

"Cappy, even without the ability to capture, you could still knock enemies over and open doors."

"Heh, I guess..."

Things couldn't have been for the better as Peach was far from trilled due to the destruction left behind. Looking at the destroyed death egg robots had proved something to her. She felt fear as a new enemy had appeared and had shown itself to be more powerful then Bowser. And yet, another more equal power had appeared and had countered the threat. She didn't know what was going on, nor how to see it. The only thing she know was how they came to aid without knowledge of the Mushroom Kingdom. The princess held her feelings back, hiding them to contend to the following.

"Princess, can you kindly lead us to the town hall or at least somewhere where we can discuss this more privately?"

"Alright...lets go."

Toad Town was formally the capital of the Mushroom Kingdom for reasons. The location played a role due to being located a few miles away from Mushroom City. The city was famous for hosting some of the tracks from Mario Kart. Normally cities were considered a capital due to their history and wealth. The history and wealth of Mushroom City went further than Toad Town. However, as the town hall had stated in full view. Toad Town was the hometown and birthplace of the Toadstools. Not a big surprise for Pack there.

The first thing that the soldiers noted was the design of the town hall. It sported bright colors, mostly red to match the environment around it. Just across the street was a building with a huge radio antenna. The words NKBN was sported on the side, standing in for the Mushroom Kingdom Broadcasting Network.

Since the Breaknecks were numbered into the hundreds and there was a need to keep watch, several teams were assembled to keep guard. A news crew that comprised of toads emerged from the TV station, showing their cameras towards the newcomers.

The toads handling the camera looked unmotivated, probably from being bored. Some of them were even tired and covering their mouths. They were unprofessional and slow at getting ready for the broadcast. Whatever the case was from poor time management or not, this seemed to be the only news network for miles.

While the citizens of Toad Town were distracted, Pack, Finn, Patterson, and Orwell managed to hide themselves into a nearby alleyway. Once there, Pack began to explain the situlation to get the other three caught up on the world that they came to step on.

Patterson, Finn, and Orwell were able to understand the situation that were before them. They were able to understand the concept of Super Mario and Sonic The Hedgehog. Pack began to explain the brief stories of both _Odyssey_ and _Sonic Forces_ to the three.

"That scientist we were suppose to capture brought Eggman here and is now creating chaos."Pack had finished there, waiting as the other three gathered their thoughts.

Finn took note of how the Sonic series had technology that was comparable to their world. Eggman had flying ships, fighting machines and alot of butality.

"I say technology wise, this world is not ready to fight a war as brutal as the one that in that game, let alone compete with the scale."

Patterson added after Finn, also noting of how he saw how the defenders fought the attackers.

"What's worse is that there is not a military to help with protecting the kingdom, the closest that resemble an army in this world are the police and royal guard."

"The only ones who is capable of standing up to them is us, not for long since we only have enough ammo, supplies and fuel for short runs." Orwell noted by how they already used some to help beat back Eggman's force.

"We could fight them if we have had the whole armed forces of our world following us in...There is just no way we could defend all of the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Agreed! If that battle told an indication, it will tell the mess that the kingdom will face."

"Even if we had the fuel, by the time we get there...it will be too little...too late." Patterson's tone grew cold as he was noting that those who were living far from Toad Town were on their own.

The four knew that, with their limited supplies and ammo at their disposal. It was only a matter of time until the Breaknecks couldn't defend anymore.

"The Mushroom Kingdom will rapidly fall fast and all of it's civilians will suffer."

The truth couldn't have been set to reality. They were going to have to leave the Mushroom Kingdom for dead and only save those well enough to fight. The only hope for the kingdom was the will of the people, to hold off until the liberators could arrive. That day however seemed well away from being reached.

Pack explained that jet fuel wouldn't be much of a problem until later as _Sunshine_ had hinted that passenger jets were being flown around. It seemed logical go try to head back into the storm, the storm that emerged from. Currently, they didn't know the status of it or whether it would form away and leave them trapped here.

The four emerged from the alleyway just as the Peach ordered them to the front of the town hall. A camera was ready recording and primed to broadcast all over the kingdom.

Ala, Bucken, and the Toad Brigade were off to the side with interest into the humans. They were seemly just as curious about wanting to know more about the humans as well.

Mario, Cappy and Tiara were further back since Pack had revealed the truth to them sooner than everyone else.

The first words that Peach had demanded were their names. It wasn't much of challenge to explain their full names, not that it mattered to her or not. It was then a matter of now explaining who they were.

"The first question I want to ask is...who are you?"

"Orwell, why don't you explain more about the company..."

"We're the Breaknecks...we specialize in traveling the world, protecting those who want to live in peace."

"Live in peace?"

"Our employment is numbered to a thousand strong even though we are not the official military of the real world."

"Wait!? Real world?"

Pack decided to step in to explain to the Princess and the rest of the Mushroom Kingdom since he knew about the history of the series. Pack carefully explained again what he had told Mario earlier.

He received a few gasp as he did, even some from Peach. Since the TV station was broadcasting, many at home were going nuts as well. To prove the point, he brought out the amibo again and displayed it to everyone. Once he was convinced he explained enough for their reactions. He was sure many were in disbelief though he was also sure many were convinced since he did explain the events well. There were talks that were going among the crowd. He couldn't hear what they were saying but he could already make them out. They were all dealing with a mixture of emotions.

"I believe you!"

One of the koopas from the Scoring Six called out to Pack, breaking the sounds from the crowd. The koopa then moved forward, followed by the others and stepped up to the front.

"We got to believe him, whether we like it or not."The koopa that made the statement was sporting the color orange from his shoes, shell and bandana.

"There is another me right now that is living that life of fighting off continuous attacks by Bowser, stuck in an endless cycle but right now, that cycle is broken and now has ended. Bowser WILL change and strive to end the series in his order." Peach agreed with the koopa as he is right. She protected the Mushroom Kingdom by offering herself to Bowser as a way to deny the effort. By letting herself get kidnapped, she was effortlessly saving the toads from getting turned into stone.

Peach effortlessly ignored to not advance technology to the standards that Bowser was having. If she did, the move would have caused Bowser to further develop more advanced weapons to counter.

Deep guilt came upon her as she made Mario and the Royal Guard suffer because of it. By now, the Toads have caught on and have accepted it into their daily lives. If the Royal Guard have to die so the whole population could live...It was for the best.

Peach was still offset when Pack had explained their world was a video game to theirs. If she was the main character video game...

"Oh no..."

Peach was horrified as she realized how much she turned down Mario. She saw why Mario have decided to stop trying to rescue her at that moment. Mario as well have mistaken her intentions as she didn't give any hints of it. They might have worked it out earlier but she kept the truth until now. To be honest, she loved to see him come after her, just seeing him made her feel for the hero, even when she was not showing it.

Putting the thought back to her as a video game character, many might have mistaken her intention as well and were now having bitter thoughts. Whether the toads knew or not, it was time to reveal why she made it easy for Bowser to kidnap her. Letting Mario know also was the first step of redeeming herself.

"Princess, may you explain the reasons why your getting kidnapped so much?"

"I am willing to be kidnapped for the sake of the toads, I am willing to save them."

Peach explained her reasons for letting herself get captured by Bowser often. In part, the civilians of Toad Town cheered for her. It was long overdue but she had shown that all this time, she did care for the kingdom.

She then looked down to Mario, displaying the familiar smile to him. She might as well explain to Mario since there was nothing to lose.

"Mario, I am sorry...I am sorry for being angry at you...I should be the one to blame."

"Princess..."

"All those times where you risked your life just to save me...I see why you didn't want to save me anymore."

"Princess...I thought that all the rescues were for nothing."

"Mario...they do mean something to me...every rescue proved you were the hero that everyone...even me."

"They do?"

"Every rescue proved to me that your more to me...you are the one I want to be with."

"Peach, I never thought you would say that...Your the one that I want to be with also."

"Is that why you wanted to propose to me?"

"Yes, I've felt like it was that time...you know to..."

Mario wasn't able to finish, instead he switched the topic to another subject."Peach, I just want to see you safe."

The feeling of being anxious loosened and relaxed inside Pack as the anger between the two was diminishing, leaving them close again. He didn't have to make a dumb excuse after all. He was going to state that Bowser had procession of a mind control device that took control of Mario. Peach turned around towards Pack and Orwell. "Can you send help with the clean up and tell what is going on?"


End file.
